The Curse of Flint
by Nafa-tali
Summary: It's been five years since the Legacy touched Treasure Planet. Now Jim Hawkins is a grown man, studying in the Interstellar Academy and ready to graduate. But not all is as it seems as figures from Jim's past finally catch up with him...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

"…_There are nights when the winds of the Etherium so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom made one's spirit soar..._

_This was when you saw her, a fiery glint of blue against the starry backdrop of galaxies in motion. The daughter of a goddess and a mere, mortal man. A spirit of strong will and boundless energy. To be brought under the dominion of no one but he, able enough to gain from her, a child. It would be to him, with which she was forever bound to serve and protect._

_There was only one bold enough to take her, seducing her with his gold and wealth. With a single, poison barb to her heart, Captain Flint was able to cause her to fall into a deep sleep. Whereby, he was then able to consummate their union by planting within her a seed. _

_A daughter. _

_A guardian to forever watch over his name.  
_

_And along with this a curse, for any man that dared take his treasure..." _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Monday. Jim always hated Mondays. Monday meant he had to leave the comfort and good food of the inn and head back to the endless lectures and studies of the Academy. Jim Hawkins rolled out of his bed, attacking his alarm that had grown legs and hurried away before he'd gotten the chance to hit the sleep button.

Barely the age of twenty, the once troubled teenager, had now become a level headed, young man. Taught in appearance and stamina, Jim possessed the prominent, angular chin and blue eyes of a typical Hawkins. Fat, locks of messy brown hair hung over a face exposed to a weekend of regrowth. The exact replica of his father as his mother would tell him.

But none of this was on the forefront of his mind this particular morning as Jim staggered about his room, heaving a loud sigh.

"Morph!" Where was the little blob? He was still ringing his little head off. "I'm awake now, ok!"

He was under the bed somewhere by now, somewhere Jim had dared not venture for a long time- and with good reason. So letting out a moan, Jim eventually gave up. He made his way to the bathroom, oblivious to the little, pink blob that had curled under Jim's pillow.

Showered, and ready for a new day, Jim hurried down the stairs to the main part of the inn - where, despite the early hour, it was already packed full with breakfast customers.

"Jim, you're going to be late!" The woman stood in the kitchen door, a rucksack packed with his washed clothes in one hand and a breakfast pastry in the other.

Sarah Hawkins heaved a sigh, watching the boy search around for his boots. Honestly, she had no idea how he managed to stay in one piece while he was away from her. She dreaded to think what sort of state his dorm room at the Academy was in. Regardless, she could look at him with the pride only a mother could possess. He'd grown up, becoming everything she knew he could be and more.

"Thanks Mom!" Donning his boots and jacket, the boy grabbed the rucksack and his breakfast from her hands and took off at full speed through the front door, only to turn back to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Love you Mom. Thanks for the weekend, I'll see you in a few days!"

"Call me when you get there!" Sarah waved after him, leaning on the door post and watching him go.

"Sure thing, Mom. Bye!"

Rounding the side of the inn, Jim made his way to the old shed where his pride and joy waited. His newest Solar Surfer. It had taken him all weekend to build it, and it was more beautiful than his last. Bright, orange sails glinted in the sunlight, absorbing its energy to power the fuel cells. It didn't take long for the charge light to come off, ready to fly.

Jim locked his feet into place, finishing the last of his pastry. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, like a boy's first ride on the rollercoaster. And with the fleeting flap of the sails, he was off.

* * *

The old tree hung, teetering on the cliff face just across from the abandoned mines. It stood out on its own and seemed a messy contrast against the pointy and jagged backdrop of the cliffs that surrounded it. Almost bigger than the Benbow Inn itself, the tree, of the Jarrah verity, was famous for its ability to harbour many things. In this case it was an old tree-house owned by two of Jim's closest companions from the Academy. Not much to look at, it was evident it had been built by the hands of kids as it seemed to sag to one side. Well weathered too as what was once a coat of red paint had now faded to an ugly brown. Still, though, the tree house did have a certain charm about it.

Jim landed lightly on the creaking floorboards, peering through its wide open doorway only to find the black haired, olive skinned girl reading at a table. Oblivious to his approach from behind, Jim soon came to realise that what he'd once thought to be deep concentration, was in actual fact a light slumber. More light coming to this fact as he spied the dimmed lantern sitting on the table just next to her. She'd been there all night again.

The boy smirked, his tread careful so as not to wake her until the last possible moment. Jim stood directly behind her covering her eyes with his hands he brought his mouth close to her ear.

"Guess who, Suzie-q?"

The girl started, sending the pen in her hand flying. "Oh, very funny," she leered, reaching up at his hands but he refused to let her from his grip. "Let me guess who this is…"

The girl spun suddenly in her chair, and much to Jim's surprise she grabbed his face, kissing him. All he could recall of that moment was that her lips were warm and tasted like strawberries. That was before her eyes opened and it suddenly dawned on her that who she was kissing, was in actual fact, not who she thought it was.

Immediately, she pulled back from him, screaming, "Jim Hawkins!"

A mix of surprise and pure amusement, Jim found himself unable to contain his laughter. He couldn't even stop her from pushing him back onto his rear.

Suzie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, giving a distorted scowl. "Disgusting!" she protested. "Just like kissing my brother!"

"What's like kissing your brother?" Another striking young lad, no older than Jim stepped in though the tree-house window, oblivious to what had just taken place between them.

Bleach blond hair and striking dimples, he quietly assessed the situation that faced him. "Suzie, why is Jim on the floor laughing like some kind of, out of control, little kid?"

Lame in both feet, Suzie pulled back in her wheelchair making her way to this other boy. She pulled him into a protective hug. "Edmond, save me! He is trying to whisk me away from the shelter of your strong arms."

Jim wiped a bemused tear from his eye, his laughter becoming a quiet chuckle. "Aww come on, Suzie. It can't be all that bad. I haven't had any other girl complain about my kissing yet."

"You're referring to your dog and your mom I assume?" though lame in her feet, Suzie was still very quick with her tongue. She gave him a dangerous grin.

"You kissed my girlfriend?" Edmond, still in the grips of Suzie, stared at Jim with the raise of a protective eyebrow.

"Hey, she came onto me!" Jim threw his arms defensively, "Must have been my charm and incredible good looks." He finished, striking a fake pose and giving his girl companion a wink, again throwing the couple into a fit of laughter.

"In your dreams, Jimbo!" Suzie, visibly embarrassed clutched her stomach, going beet red in the face, "In your wet dreams!"

This set them off into another round of laughter as Edmond watched on, clearly unamused. He waited for them to settle again before giving a cough and changing the subject. "Are you guys ready for your final exams?"

Suzie gave a pained moan, rolling her eyes and signalling to her study books on the table. "Edmond, don't even get me started on how hard I've been cramming. I've been here all night!"

"What about you, Jim?"

Two sets of eyes fell on Jim who was in the process of making himself comfortable on a hammock. He lay back, sticking his arms behind his head and gave a careless shrug.

"I bet you haven't even studied the first chapter." Suzie placed her hands on her hips in a very motherly-like fashion.

Jim said nothing, merely giving her a sheepish grin.

"Jim! Do you have any idea at all what the term…" Suzie made talking marks with her fingers. "Final Exams' means?"

But Jim didn't seem at all bothered. "Don't worry guys." He heaved a contented sigh. "I've got it. We're all going to ace this thing. Tomorrow, we are going to pass at the top of the Academy."

"Says the guy who slept through the entire semester!"

Unfortunately, not everyone seemed to hold the same optimistic outlook as Jim. Edmond snorted and shoved the hammock which teetered and sent Jim tumbling to the floor, throwing the three into another fit of laughter.

* * *

Elsewhere...

The ship sailed silently on through the night. A mere shadow against the starry backdrop, no one would take a second glance as she flew with her sails tied.

Captain Elizabeth Flint stood to the deck, watching in silence the merchant ship with which she stalked. However, this time, it was not gold or treasures that she was after. Tall and lean, just as her father before her, she stood with a definite air of authority. Her skin was a deep indigo that seemed to glow either brighter or darker with her ever changing emotions. And whilst she was her father's daughter, the evidence of her other heritage was still very prominent.

"Prepare the boys for a swift landing, Mr. Witchpanther," her order was low toned but readily acknowledged by her second man, for no one second guessed Elizabeth Flint.

Her crew were quick to respond to orders. She didn't need to tell them else what to do for they all knew.

"Cannons ready, Captain!" came the call she'd been waiting for.

The merchant ship was approaching, and quickly. They would only have one chance at this surprise attack.

"Pell," in a quick final check, the Captain called to a figure who, more commonly kept to the shadows.

The young, red headed woman, barely the age of adulthood stepped up to her master, bowing in forced submission. "Yes, m'lady?"

Not taking her eyes off the ship, Elizabeth signalled to the empty holsters upon her hips, "Prepare me my pistols and get back into the cabin. Wait for my men to get you."

"Yes, m'lady."

The girl disappeared back into Elizabeth's private quarters, the only member of her crew allowed to access to these parts. She was quick to reappear with her Captain's pistols, and then without a word, made her way back to the safety of her master's cabin just in time to hear her call.

"Prepare to fire cannons!"

The evening was quiet and winding down on the young Merchant ship The Wildflower. It would be a pleasant flight this evening, nothing unlike evenings before.

The night illuminated with a beautiful moon rising over a nearby planet with which many travellers were eager to see. But of most interest was the opera that was to be performed in the ballroom below the decks.

The evening warm and the atmosphere pleasant, the peoples were content, completely oblivious to what was to become of them in these coming, fateful moments.

No one saw the pirate ship, only the flash of the bright, silver letters _'The Walrus'_, and then a call - commanding and bloodthirsty. One that made every man, woman and child suddenly stop in their tracks.

"Fire!"

The blasts of cannons were loud and rang throughout the night. People ran this way and that in their futile attempts to escape the fate that was to befall them all.

Elizabeth stood on, watching with glee, the fantastic fireworks display her men were able to put on. The smell of gun powder surrounded by the air of absolute bedlam…oh! It was a beautiful sight. One that could only be preceded by that of the very treasures these helpless merchants had hanging from their necks, ears and fingers.

"Prepare to board! Take what you can carry!"

The ropes came down, and with one well-rehearsed sweep, she and her men landed on the decks of this merchant ship. The looting started. Guns fired, merchants fled in fright. But none were able to escape the greedy hands of pirates.

"Line up the prisoners!"

In exceptional manner, Elizabeth's orders were followed through and stripped down to their very undergarments, men, women and children alike stood before her, quivering underneath her very stare.

"Now listen up, if it is your lives that you value." She started, slowly making her way down the lines. "I seek only one man. John Silver."

No one said a word.

"Show him to me and I give you my word you will live to see another day. If you don't by the time I count to five, I will shoot you all, one by one." She aimed her gun at the first person, a young lad of perhaps sixteen. "Four!"

The gun clicked, its cells charging. "F-"

"Wait!" only one man dared step up to her. "Please, there is no one here by this name."

Unimpressed, Elizabeth swivelled her gun from the boy to he that dared give her the wrong answer.

"That is not what I was I was looking for."

"He may speak truth, Captain," the only thing that saved that man's life right then was Elizabeth's second man. The black panther approached her side. He spoke to her with a quiet whisper. "The slave, the one with literacy, she does not find his name on the register."

Pell, Elizabeth's slave, stood silently to one side, a book in her hand. She swallowed, shaking her head slowly at her master. "I'm sorry m'lady. He is not here."

But Elizabeth was still convinced otherwise. "Impossible," she leered, eyeing the lines of prisoners. "I know you are here Silver! Show yourself or prepare to bear the blood of these peoples upon your hands!"

The figure stepped forward slowly. His partially cyborg face covered by the hood draped over his head. He stared at her, his expression still with determination. "That would be me, Elizabeth."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The lecture theatre was stone quiet. So quiet you could almost hear the worry in the student's minds. The sign 'Final Examinations today' and 'Pre-Examination Study period' seemed to rule over them. They knew this was their last chance to possibly pull up their grade. This was their only chance. Time wasn't their friend now.

And Jim could smell their fear.

"Have you seen him?"

"No," Jim growled, little tufts of brown hair stuck out from his fingers as he gripped his head tightly. He was chewing his pencil. He could feel the little chips of paint on his tongue, but it didn't really matter to him now.

"There he is! Look, Jim, look!" Edmond gave him another nudge, this time so sharp it made him give a little yelp and drop his pencil.

"Hey!"

"Look,"

"No." He went back to his book, a little tired, a little vexed. How could they have covered so much stuff in just one year? It wasn't until he went to school and saw the exam hall rearranged – tables in straight, perfect rows, miles wide from each other, windows shut tight so no warm forgiving breeze could blow – that it dawned on him. Exams were here.  
He didn't study.  
He was going to fail.

"Jim, just look for a second, won't you?" The tall blonde boy picked his friend's head by his chin, pointing him to the frontmost of rows.  
And then, Jim saw him. He wasn't sitting quietly. As a matter of fact he was up walking – no, strutting. He had never seen anyone so blatantly confident before. But the strangest thing about him was how he looked. He stood tall and almighty, like a statue carved from stone. It was probably because he was made of stone. That big chin and the crumbling, crusty skin wasn't hard to mistake. His back was erect, straight up, military style, but his steps waddle-like, just like a penguin.

Just like Mister Arrow.

And suddenly, the boy who had no interest at all in the new student was up, awake, but in a trance, walking slowly towards this stranger with a face he thought he'd seen the last of.

He could still remember the solar storm five years ago. On the ship to Treasure Planet. The air was red with heat, as the black hole edged closer into view. Captain Amelia was crying, not with her eyes, but to the world: "Fasten your lifelines, Gents, it's going to be a bumpy ride!"

Even though he was busy with the lifelines that day, he heard Arrow's scream. His dying roar. It was like a mountain crumbling from its roots, knowing it would never get up again. It was sand on a beach, washed, lost into deep waters forevermore. It was murder. Foul play. Death.  
And he caused it.

It was all his fault. Scroop may have cut the line, but the Captain – that look she gave him – that look that told you, "I trusted you." It hung deep in his mind.

And with grief on her face, she sent him off: "Mister Arrow was a…" she'd paused, gazing into the stars as if she could have seen him there, "…fine spacer. Finer than any of us…" another pause. He knew she was willing herself not to cry, "…Would ever hope to be. "But he knew the risks. As do we all… Resume your posts. We carry on."

And that's what she did. She carried on with life. Got married. Had children. Carried on her traits to them. Jim could see her in their young eyes. But Jim, he carried on that guilt. That sad, sad feeling that maybe if he did something… stopped Scroop in time… grabbed the lifeline before it cut… anything. Arrow wouldn't be dead. And he could carry on his life, too.

Arrow seemed to have seen him. In a bold, valiant, sweeping move, he took off his hat and gave graceful, fluid bow. "Hello," The word was ridged, broken and paused, the same familiar way Arrow would have talked.

"Mister Arrow?"

His laugh was warm, raspy, but still warm. Like a pebble sunning in the sun; happy to be noticed. "You might be mistaken. You might be not. He was a hero in all ways, even in death. But I'm not him."

And Jim's mind was five years younger again, and mister Arrow was chuckling: "Shipshape it is, Sir. But I'm not the captain."

Five years later, his craggy boulder face was smiling again, saying: "Mister Arrow's aloft."  
"Who are you, then?"

"I'm his nephew."

Now, most of the theatre was staring, textbooks and worry forgotten, at this giant of a rock man and the boy who carried on.

* * *

Lady Flint had sent her away once Silver could follow her into a room. In her cabin, Pell swung her hammock in a sad, lazy motion. Back to forth, forth to back. One leg was propped against the wooden wall, pushing against it to make her cloth bed swing. Even though Lady Flint's cabin was so close – just on the other side of the wall – she wasn't in the mood to eavesdrop.

Her neck was reddish, as if someone had just strangled her. She felt sick, too. The gill flaps on her neck were dehydrated. She needed some water before she threw up again. Either that, or she needed to get her mind off her thirst.

Reaching under her bed, she felt for a book, careful not to elbow the man next to her. Pell shared her quarters with many other men on the Walrus. Lady Flint gave each one a hammock, and barely enough room to swing it, and that was that. You stayed there and never thought of leaving.

Lady Flint had a harsh policy. Anyone who joined the crew stayed in the crew. You weren't allowed to leave. If you were caught, the Lady knew how much you felt like leaving. She'd give you a 'Why didn't you say so?' and you would be sent away by medium of the plank. Splash. You'd drown in the Etherium before you could even think of home.

And even if you could slip out unnoticed, where would you go? You're wanted as a pirate. There's a price for your head. Fugitive or Filibuster – your choice.

Lady Flint had a harsh policy.

Suddenly, the room next door was alive with screeches, yells and a large, resounding crash.

Lady Flint had a harsh personality.

Her gill flaps flaring in alarm, Pell scampered off her hammock to the wall, pressing her ear to the wood. What was going on in there? She hated the thought of sweeping Silver's large body overboard. It looked weighty.

The conversation seemed to have settled down by the time she managed to catch what they were saying. But their tone - it was so dark. Dangerously so. As if they were holding themselves back from ripping each other's throats apart… with their teeth.

Muttermutter.

"…murder…"

"…treasure.…"

"…the map…"

"…curses…"

"…loot…"

"…thieves…"

"JIMBO!"

Pell backed away from the wall in shock. Composing herself, she cautiously brought her ear to the wall again.

The final phrase – that Jimbo – was said with so much intensity, in Silver's full, angered voice. He'd yelled it out, and Pell heard the sounds of his beefy hands slapping Lady Flint's wooden desk to reinforce his statement. Whatever a Jimbo was, Silver really didn't want the Lady thinking about it.

She tried to listen in again but the conversation wasn't about Jimbos anymore.

"…treasure…"

"…thieves…"

She peeled her ear away from the wall, a little less forcefully than she'd done before. Wearily, she slipped back into her hammock and thought. '_Jimbo. What a curious name for a thing.'_ One day, she'd like to meet a Jimbo. They sounded short and hairy.

'_Jimbojimbojimbo._' The more she said it, the more familiar it sounded. Like a friend. Or a person she'd yet to meet. There was such an affinity in that name. She closed her eyes and thought of meeting a Jimbo. If only to warn him about the Lady. The Lady was looking for him.

Lady Flint had a harsh policy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The blue demon stalked about her cabin, her stare upon the cyborg careful.  
His colossal form towered over her. Metal gears clicking and grinding. They seemed such a sharp contrast to what flesh was left upon on him.

But it was that eye that intimidated her immensely. Red and glowing, it watched her every movement… assessed her… waiting for a weakness.

"What have you done with my Treasure, Silver?" Elizabeth spoke, her tone low and dangerous.

But the cyborg said nothing.

"Tell me, and I may consider letting you choose in which way you wish to die."

"There is nothing left, Elizabeth." The cyborg's tone was calm. "It's all gone."

Elizabeth's undeterred grin spread across her face, her sharp teeth glinting in the candlelight. Her stalk about the cabin slowed to a strut. "There is no one left but you, Silver. I killed them all. Every last man and woman who dared call themselves members of your crew."

She watched him swallow. "I started with the ones in the prisons, slitting their throats in the dead of the night. And the ones that ran, I hunted and watched them whither. Deformed voices crying out for the relief of death to take them. And now, John Silver, it is your turn. So I say it again, and for one more time only, where is my Treasure Mr. Silver?"

The cyborg did not change his tone. He merely matched her smile, a grin twisted and deadly. "You slew my crew. You murdered everyone I trusted. All for nothing." Gears clicked as he gestured to her an empty hand. "For it is all gone Elizabeth. Every … last… piece … of… treasure."

"Fool!" The Captain's howl rang throughout the cabin. "As you are destined to die at my hands, I am bound to that treasure. It calls to me."

The flick of her wrist was all it took to send her gun flying into her hands. "Don't make me blast out that other eye, John Silver. Because I can guarantee, I won't miss."

The Cyborg kept his calm, only drawing Elizabeth's attention to the great, scaly rash that made its way up his fleshy arm. Elizabeth's pistol followed the rash, a low chuckle escaping her throat. "I see the curse is already taking effect upon you. Soon that rash will engulf you. Does it itch?"

His fist clenched, and in an attempt to conceal it, he tugged at his cloak.

"I have seen your men rolling in the final stages of the curse. Soon you will witness the completeness of my father's fury and you will be begging for the cold embraces of death itself. Which leads me to the question? What possessed you to take the map in the first place?"

"Curses or no curses, I was willing to take my chances," came his reply. "And now the loot is gone. Spent or taken by thieves."

His look was smug. This irritated Elizabeth. But her irritation was short lived as toying with her pistol she did the unexpected and withdrew it. Taking a seat at her desk, she said nothing as she brought out a logbook from its drawers and placed it carefully in front of her.

"Mister Silver, I have here a list of all those who partook in building my father's planet. From the mightiest of his personal crew to the very slaves which he sent to the grave with his secrete. You will be aware of such names as your very own father." She studied him, watching him carefully. "Another name came to my attention. A slave able to escape with the aid of my meddling mother. The very slave who build and programmed that map. His name was William Hawkins."

"Hawkins," Silver's voice was just a whisper, and while he had tried to hide his startle, Elizabeth had seen it in his very eyes.

"Yes," smiled Elizabeth. "A man long dead by now. But you see, that map was only supposed to be programmed to respond to my father and myself. However, before his escape and upon the urgings of my mother, Hawkins programmed it to respond to one other family line. That of his own."

"A legend, Elizabeth," though useless, John Silver forged a snide laugh.

Elizabeth scratched at the name on her book, circling it with a claw.  
"William Hawkins lived to father a son and his son fathered a son. A boy, whom at your very urgings was able find his way to my treasure."

"JIMBO," the cyborg's reaction made Elizabeth bare him another dangerous grin. She had found his weakness and she had hit it hard.  
"You will not touch that boy, Elizabeth. By the solar winds, I will never let you near him."

The Pirate Captain laughed, slashing the pages of her book with a claw, she pulled back in her chair and got to her feet. "It is too late, my dear Silver. The curse has already found him, it pulls me to him. And you, my dear, will have the privilege of witnessing this curse take full hold upon him. Your very last thoughts before you tumble into the abyss of Turner's locker will be the begging cries of James Hawkin's agony…"

* * *

The first day of examinations was finally over. God, it felt like it should have been the last. Jim let the hot water of his shower run over his head. He was tired. Beyond tired, he was exhausted. Words and numbers flashed in front of his eyes, his mind now nothing but a twisted mess. That would have been the longest four hours of his life.

Only five exams to go.

His stomach churned. Not normally nervous by nature, Jim was a wreck. That exam had been harder than he thought. And the more he pondered on it, the more convinced he was that he'd failed miserably.

Enough was enough. He needed to get out and get some fresh air. Jim was due to meet his friends at their favourite pub. He was already running late.

Turning off the tap, Jim stepped into the steamy bathroom and reached for the nearest towel. It was pink.

He moaned and rolled his eyes. Why the housekeeper insisted on giving him a pink towel was beyond him. But as long as it did the job and no one walked in on him, then it would do fine. Drying himself down, it didn't take him long to suddenly notice the rash that trailed up his arm.

"What the…? Where did that come from?" He followed it to his shoulder before reaching for the mirror and giving it a good wipe, where there he found it went all the way up his neck.

It looked strange and for some reason made his arm cold to touch.  
But little time did he have to mull on it as there was a knocking at the bathroom door. He'd overused his time. He needed to move, for Edmond and Suzie would be waiting.

"Oh look who decided to grace us with his presence!" Suzie shot Jim a wide grin as he took up his seat beside his mates. "Hope you don't mind, Edmond was staving so we ordered for you."

"Sorry guys. I got caught up."

"Yeah, I saw the envelope Mr. Onyx slipped you in the exam room. What was that?" inquired Edmond suspiciously.

Jim gave a shrug pulling it from his boot where he'd put it and forgotten about it till just then.

But before he had the chance to open it, Suzie snatched it from his hands.

"Is it a love letter? I've seen the way Danielle watches you in classes. She has pictures of you all over her dorm room."

Jim gave a snicker, as with eager anticipation Suzie tore open the envelope. It was that point that her face fell.

"Oh no Jim," was all she could say, a hand covering her mouth. She handed Jim the letter. "It's an order to have your personal records reviewed. Jim, what did you do? You're being investigated."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Master James P Hawkins."

Jim felt uneasy as he shifted in his seat. Tension filled the room as a council of eight governors lined a long table before him. They said nothing. Just faces beneath massive wigs that watched him.

"You are here because we feel that, in the light of recent findings with regards to your history. You may no longer be fit to serve in this Academy."

The alien stood with certain poise. Reptilian in appearance, every part of his body seemed long and slender.

A large, white wig that hung from his head did little more than make his face and torso unusually small.

Jim swallowed, clutching the letter he'd been given. One that marked him a traitor to the Acadamey.

"You were excused from your previous juvenile crimes under the recommendation of Honoured Captain Amelia Smollett. However it has come to our recent attention that you have made such claims as having actually located and found the fabled 'Treasure Planet' from pirate legends. Master Hawkins, do you understand making such claims points to you being actively involved in piracy?"

"What?" Jim backed in his chair, his mouth going instantly dry. "I wasn't involved in piracy. Is that why I'm here? I swear I am not a pirate."

The alien ignored him.

"You will also understand it is the law that anything of such value discovered must be reported to the Academy and all stolen items returned to owners."

"You don't understand. That treasure was…destroyed."

Jim fought him but it was no use getting into arguments with officials.

"We have on our records an affinity you developed with a member of the renegade crew of Captain Smollett. A man going by the name of John Silver. Is this correct?"

"Councillor, if I may speak."

The voice that sounded from behind was a godsend and caused the board to pause. Heels tapped on the old floorboard as the figure slowly stepped up to the centre of the room.

Jim could only sigh, relieved. Finally someone here that was on his side!

"Captain Smollett."

The council member nodded in a silent acknowledgement.

"Make that Captain Doppler," the feline gave him a predatory glare, her lip curling into a scowl. "Now what, might I ask, is the purpose having this fine young chap under your eyes of scrutiny? What wrong has he done to merit an investigation of these sorts?"

The council seemed unimpressed with her intrusion. The foremost member rubbed an eyebrow, tapping an impatient finger on the table.

"Captain Amelia, why are you here?"

"I am here because what you are accusing James Hawkins of is utterly ludicrous. Have you not at all considered my logs?"

The council member said nothing, but rather referred his next question back to Jim.

"Master Hawkins. Are you aware that John Silver is a wanted pirate? Remember you are under oath."

"Yes," came Jim's reply, slow and careful.

"Then you will also realise that affiliations with pirates is considered to be an act of high treason."

Jim swallowed, suddenly realising where they were about to head.

John Silver was the only pirate able to escape the R.L.S Legacy. A feat accomplished with the help of Jim.

"What are you getting at?"

Picking up on this, Amelia was quick to intervene.

"Despite having assisted in the capture of a slew of pirates, you dare accuse James Hawkins of aiding in the escape of a single brigand? This is insanity."

"Mrs Dopper. If you will." The counsellor wasn't interested in hearing her out. "Master Hawkins, you may or may not be aware of this but your father, Sir Leland Hawkins was killed in space several years ago."

He searched Jim for a reaction but found himself disappointed.

The counsellor coughed, continuing.

"What you most likely haven't been informed on, however is the fact that he died at the hands of the navy. Master Hawkins, your father died committing high treason."

Time seemed to stop for a moment.

His father? A traitor?

Again the counsellor searched him. But Jim could only attempt to swallow down the dryness in his throat.

"What did he do?"

The counsellor was merciless in his stare.

"He aided in the escape of a wanted pirate."

"And what does this have to do with James Hawkins?"

Amelia interceded but Jim's mind was stuck. His own father? A pirate sympathiser. How? Why?

Little more was said on the matter however as suddenly the hammer came down, silencing Amelia in her defence.

"We cannot continue on like this. If you cannot control yourself Captain, then this hearing is adjourned. Master Hawkins, we have considered your case and we have found it to be inconclusive. I'm afraid we have no choice but to suspend your enrolment in this Academy until this hearing can continue."

Jim was speechless.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Suspended?

"What? This is utterly ridiculous! Your claims and reasoning's are based upon frivolous pieces of whimsical information!" Amelia's cries were accompanied by her shooting to her feet, slamming her palms on the table before her. "This is an abomination! How is he supposed to finish his exams if he has been suspended?"

But the council's decision was unchanging.

"The hearing of Master James Hawkins will commence come the beginning of the new semester. He will not be permitted to sit in his exams and he will not be permitted to stay on these grounds until this happens. Now I suggest you gather your things Master Hawkins and leave the premises right away."

And with that, they stood and left.

------------

The Montressor space port was unusually busy for the time of the evening. There had been reports of pirates in the area which had caused many dockings to come in late.

The young woman wandered quietly through the crowds of dock workers and refugees, clutching a small sack of goods. To one side of her a black panther stalked the streets and to another a caped figure kept to the shadows. They were watching her, carefully.

Young Pell made her way over to the registry office, producing from within her sack a passport. Its photo was that of a young wolf-like character not at all resembling she that held it.

Pell swallowed, eyeing off the character in the passport photo. She hated wolves for what they did to her family. The savage beasts. That mangy fur, sharp fangs…

Elizabeth knew Pell was afraid of wolf men. Was that why she had chosen for her to take on this identity?

Pell stood in the lines, closing her eyes. She could feel the urging stare of Elizabeth and her men upon her. It was all up to her now.

Her face began to change. Her nose expanding outward into a snout. Teeth began to form and fur sprouted.

Sharp, pointy ears popped out from her long hung orange hair that was already turning a shade of brown.

"Next please?"

The woman at the registry office glimpsed the wolf alien signalling her forward.

Pell obediently did just so, presenting her passport.

The resemblance was irrefutable.

"Where are you headed young lady?" the woman glimpsed her over her glasses.

"I arf…rrrr." Pell stopped suddenly, her tongue falling about her mouth.

Curses! This form was so hard to talk in!

"I errm loookingh farrrr a frrrriend."

"What was the name?"

"Hawkinsssss. Jamesh Hawkinsss."

Hardly noticing Pell's retarded speech, the woman tapped away on her type writer sending off the request of information to the registry room.

She received her reply in a matter of minutes.

"We have one match on a James and Sarah Hawkins. They own the old Benbow down on the main planet. You're in luck, we have a shuttle heading down to their designated dock within the hour. If you hurry, you'll be able to catch it."

She handed Pell the piece of paper which showed the whereabouts of this James Hawkins and smiled at the girl before heaving a loud call at the line behind Pell.

"Next please!"

------------

Black clouds closed in on the Benbow, the looming threat of a storm, inevitable. Because of this, darkness had fallen early that evening.

This didn't bother Jim, though as he sat alone in his room, his mind adrift somewhere between the then and now.

The semester was out, exams completed. Students celebrated the end of another year. That was what Jim should have been doing too. Celebrating… awaiting the results of exams and finding out what classes were to befall him in the coming new year.

But, instead he sat alone, awaiting his hearing.

The letter addressed to him lay crumpled on his bed. Its dark, unforgiving message open to the world.

He heaved a sigh, watching the rain fall upon his window.He should have known his past would catch up with him.

Because, despite Captain Amelia's recommendations to the Academy, there was one thing that Jim let slip through his fingers, that barred him from his future. John Silver.

They were going to question him. What had happened to John Silver? And under oath, Jim would have tell them. He let him go.

He let a wanted pirate go.

He was a traitor, just as his father was.

The small sphere that sat upon his bedside table glinted in the candlelight, catching Jim's attention…reminding him of the adventures of a lifetime ago.

A built replica of the map he used to find Treasure Planet, it sat a project started but never finished.

Jim grabbed the sphere, playing with it in his hands, his fingers instinctively falling upon the buttons and dials that would have activated the real thing.

All of that was gone. Now nothing but a distant memory, just like everything else in his life.

Jim's future was over…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_The lone candle struggled in the darkness, barely able to illuminate his rushed movements. The rucksack was full beyond capacity but still he attempted to stuff it. _

_He cursed beneath his breath, brushing away a stray hair from his eyes. He needed to hurry. The ship would be ready by sunup. _

_Silently shuffling across the room, he gathered his boots and jacket, attempting in vain not to disturb the sleeping form beside him. _

_"Leland?" her eyes blinked open in the candle light. __A thing of beauty._

_Gods she was an angel._

_"Leland, what are you doing?"_

_"I'm sorry Sarah. I have to go. I don't have the time…"_

_He moved, barely allowing himself the chance to kiss her. _

_"I don't have a moment to spare. Please don't get out of bed."_

_It was too late, she was already up. Her legs came out of the covers as she pulled herself from the bed. _

_"Why? What's wrong? Where are you going?"_

_Her face was one of panic and he didn't blame her. He was leaving… again._

_"Sarah, its Swann, he needs me again. He's…" Leland Hawkins licked his cracked lips. "He's in trouble again."_

_"What? What sort of trouble? Leland. You just came home. You promised this would be the last time."_

_He said nothing, merely shoving a foot into a shoe. _

_She was beginning to get hysterical now._

_"Leland. You promised! No more! You can't leave again. What about Jim? He needs you. I need you. I can't…" She couldn't breathe. "I can't do it alone."_

_"Sarah." He stood, grabbing her by the shoulders… cupping her chin. __"Sarah, just this once.__ Just a few more months and it will all be over. I promise."_

_He went to kiss her but she looked away, a face wet with tears. _

_"No Leland, you won't be back."_

_How could he look at her? __This heart breaking in front of him._

_Gods she was an angel. _

_A siren sent to haunt him from the very depths of space. _

_"I love you Sarah Hawkins."_

_He left her to stand in her misery. _

------------

Her shadow swept across the room, stopping only short of the sleeping lad in his bed. She gave a half smirk almost amused by the Human creature that snored loudly on his bed. Soft skinned yet taut in shape, he looked barely out of adolescence. A head of mop-like hair hung over his face only to be contrasted by the light coating of stubble that covered parts of his cheeks and chin. An arm half hung over the side of the bed where there, in his hand he held the very item she had spent those many years looking for.

The map…

And all she had to do was reach out and…

A stir of the boy made Elizabeth jump, pulling back as he turned, flopping over onto his stomach.

Silence lingered, Elizabeth remaining frozen in the darkness over his bed.

But the Human merely gave a sigh, muttering beneath his breath before falling back to sleep.

The blue demon could only curse, for, in his stir, the blasted boy had taken the map with him. She watched where it now lay beneath the masses of his form. It couldn't have been comfortable… but the boy's sleep seemed deep enough for him not to notice.

A hand was under his pillow, the other still holding the item protectively beneath him.

This would prove to be a little more complicated than a simple snatch.

Elizabeth gave a squint, fingering the gun at her side. Patience, unfortunately, was not one of her virtues.

Flicking the gun from her belt, Elizabeth set the charge. Its hum ringing silently throughout the bedroom, she hardly thought something as this would disturb such a sound sleeper.

But she was to be sadly mistaken as she approached the bed again.

Elizabeth didn't even see the hand tighten from beneath the Human's pillow.

The only touch he got to feel on his back was the gun's barrel before suddenly, and in a great flurry of sheets and blankets the boy flipped around. Two feet pelted the pirate in the chest, sending her staggering backwards over a chair. She could only give a cry of startle as caught completely off guard her gun was batted from her fingers.

Elizabeth dove for the floor after it, only to find herself facing the wrong end of a barrel.

"Don't… move!"

The boy stood, legs apart and ready to fight.

Crouched on the floor, Elizabeth stared back into the gun's barrel, only inches from her head… stared into the face of the boy more agile than she had originally anticipated.

"Leland!" Her first reaction was made by instinct, but quickly covered over with a slow raise to her feet.

"Or you'll what? Master Hawkins?"

The daughter of Flint gave him the raise of an eyebrow.

"Or you'll shoot me?" her grin was dangerous but the boy's face was determined… unwavering.

"You're a pirate, what do you want?"

"I want what's mine, I want my map."

The boy stared down at the ball in his hands, then back to the pirate.

"Alright, it's yours." He threw it her way to which the Pirate caught it with glee.

He let her toy with the sphere for a moment before a frustrated growl escaped her jaw.

"It's a fake you know."

Two fiery, orange eyes snapped back onto the boy with the gun.

He waved it, seemingly innocently.

"Don't you know? The real one was destroyed along with treasure planet almost six years ago."

"What?" came her response, low toned and dangerous, Elizabeth dropped the sphere.

"Where is my treasure, boy?"

Jim Hawkins backed up defensively, his gun finding its way back at the pirate's head. But it really didn't bother her, especially so as she ripped the second one from her coat.

"What did you do with my Treasure?!"

The boy couldn't contain the gasp that escaped his lungs, he backed up immediately.

Tumbling back into his own bedside table. The pirate advanced, pressing the pistol deep into the skin of his forehead.

"You don't want to tell me it is all gone, Master Hawkins. Trust me, you really don't want to do that."

------------

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the house life of another sort was stirring.

Flint's Bio-Electronic-Navigator- BEN had finished his nightly regeneration cycle. The android's eyes 'blinked' awake with the flash of a yellow beam. He gave a somewhat noisy yawn before proceeding with his morning yoga session- to get those old gears running.

There was something different about this morning however... something he was supposed to remember…

BEN hummed in thought, retracing his steps around the kitchen in attempt to boot up the old memory files.

"Wake up, stretch… oil change?..no….Wake up…. Mrs Hawkins!...Wait no not not that either. Argh! BEN!" He racked his old mind, feeling the gears clunking around in his head before all at once the droid exploded in a frenzy of excited energy.

"WAKE UP JIM!"

BEN smiled, clapping his hands together. He headed up the stairs to Jim's old bedroom.

"WAKE UP JIM!"

BEN sounded the alarm in his loudest voice as he swung the door open to his old bedroom.

"ITS TIME TO…. AHHHHH!!!!!"

What greeted him there was not at all what he expected.

The blue demon spun, her gun swivelling in his direction.

"AHHH!!!!" the droid screamed again.

His first instinct was to dive into the arms of his new master but this seemed impossible as the pirate stood in his way.

BEN could only shutter, the memory chip flying into overload

"ELIZABETH!" He screeched. "Wha….What… what are you doing here?"

To which he was followed up by a unison.

"Android?"

"BEN, you know her?"

The android couldn't take his eyes off the familiar face, and especially off that familiar gun. Oh boy was he in trouble.

"Oh! Elizabeth! How long has it been? Why you don't look a day over seventy!"

"Quiet BEN. Now tell me, what are you doing here?"

The driod's mouth snapped shut.

"Oh…umm…"

"Wait a minute." Jim was almost forgotten amongst the confusion.

"Do I know you?"

Elizabeth's stare turned back on the Human, her voice only interrupted by the realisation that suddenly dawned in his eyes.

"The Elizabeth? As in the Daughter of Nathaniel Flint?" He didn't seem to believe his own words. "But you would have to be… at least a hundred years old."

"A hundred and twenty, half wit."

Elizabeth's growl was quick and full of frustration as her gun found its home back on Jim's skull.

"And I am going to get my treasure, even if I have to skin you and bleed it from your very veins, Master Hawkins."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Jim swallowed, backing. His legs hitting his bedside table, he gripped around for something… anything!

"What can I say? I'm sorry?"

A hand touched the little, pink blob that hid beneath his lamp. He didn't have the time to think, he just grabbed the little shape shifter and threw.

"Ahhhh!" the little blob screamed, hitting the pirate square in the face.

Elizabeth reeled, giving a howl and allowing Jim the chance to scoot around the nozzle of the gun.

She was still wiping morph form her face as Jim shot across the room, again making a dive for his own pistol. But the pirate's boot came crashing down upon it. Jim rolled just in time see her gun. He didn't even have the time to think, his feet came up and he kicked it from her hands. And for moments it became a struggle of hands and feet, as both grabbed for the gun.

The left claw came out of nowhere, swiping Jim across the face. He gave a yell, his head snapping to the side. It was this that saved his life as fingers flicked the trigger and the gun discharged, barely singing his hair and blowing a hole in the roof.

"Blast!"

The pirate cursed, finally wrenching the gun from his grips. The lamp was flung at her before she'd even had the chance to reload. She ducked but only in time to see the boy dash from his room.

------------

The storm had passed, making the evening damp and chilly.

Pell stood in the darkness, shivering at the breeze that came through the half finished gardens of the inn.

Montressor, from what she had seen was normally dry and dusty. Though, this evening

proved an exception, as what was once dust now became the mud that stuck to her feet. Pell hated mud, it got into everything, on her shoes and clothes, in her hair and worse of all it got in her gills. The dirt road heading toward the inn had become a river in the storm before settling into a slippery mud slide. Needless to say, by the time she'd reached the inn, she was looking a little worse for wear.

And so she stood… waiting.

The dark hand touched her shoulder making her jump.

Two yellow eyes of the panther stared down at her, amused at her startle he bared her a shiny, toothy grin.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

Pell shivered again, stepping into his shadow and using him as a barrier to hide from the wind.

"I'm ready. Is the place clear?"

Witchpanther nodded, drawing a single claw to which he used to pick his teeth. Like Pell, Witchpanther was never one to enjoy waiting around. Though, unlike she, he didn't seem bothered by the cold. He towered over her, a feline of muscle and thick, dark fur. He was dangerous, able to take off a man's head with the single swipe of the claw. And he so happened to be Lady Elizabeth's favourite buccaneer.

But despite this, Pell didn't feel afraid around him. A pirate he may have been, his loyalties were strictly with Elizabeth. So when she said that no man was ever to touch her slave then he strictly adhered to that and enforced it with the other crew.

Though, this didn't mean that Pell was unable to defend herself. She knew how to pick her fights. But more importantly, she knew how to pick her allays.

"What is taking her so long?" The panther's low growl snapped Pell from her thoughts. He'd shifted on his feet and once again exposed her to the cold.

"Elizabeth said to wait-"

BOOM!

The words had barely touched her lips when the gunshot blasted its way through the inn's roof, making them both duck.

That was their signal, Elizabeth was in trouble.

------------

Jim's feet pelted down the hallway, his heart racing in his chest. All around him the inn was in darkness.

Where to go? What to do?

"Jim?" Sarah Hawkins appeared from her room a face blatant with worry.

"Mom!" little time could he afford to explain as he grabbed her and pulled her into his stride, making a dash for the stairs.

They barely made it to the bottom however, as just then two shadows stepped out from the darkness.

Pirates!

"Where do you think you're going, boy?"

Yellow eyes shone down upon him in the darkness.

Jim saw the glint of a sword and then the hand that reached out to grab him. He ducked, scooting back up the stairs, stopping only short of the tall, black boots that stomped down upon the top step.

The pistol gave a hum, charging… fingernails slowly trailed their way down the banister.

Jim and Sarah were cornered.

"Who are you? What' going on?" Sarah panted through panicked breaths.

But Elizabeth's attention remained focused on the boy.

"James Hawkins." Her hiss sent shivers down his spine. "I have onboard my ship, a friend of yours who is absolutely dying to see you."

Jim backed up against the wall, his eyes focused on nothing but trying to find a way out. There was another pistol in the kitchen, he knew that. The door was just down the stairs… but he couldn't go up, he couldn't go down.

"Oh yeah?" he said, his eyes still focused on the distance between him and that railing. "Tell him, I said hi."

All at once, he threw himself forward, his hands grabbing the railing he flung himself over and down onto the floor below.

"After him!"

He heard the demon's cry as he hit the ground, making a roll before jumping to his feet. He didn't look back, he just dashed for the kitchen.

Jim made a scoot around the main counter just in time to meet the giant panther that came in after him.

Sword handy, the feline jumped the bench with ease and took a swing. Jim barely evaded as he fell back into a chair.

The panther was already onto him, he swung again, the sword coming down to meet him.

Quickly Jim slid the chair backward across the floor, his legs parting just in time for the sword to plant itself into the wood of the seat. Little time did Jim Hawkins have to worry about the close call with his manhood, though, as he flipped himself over the panther's sword and dove for the drawer he knew contained his gun.

Too late!

The blue demon stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

She aimed her pistol.

Jim grabbed for a breadboard, and she shot, Jim's only means of shelter exploding into pieces.

He was left standing with nothing but a smoking, shard of wood.

The panther came up from behind, his sword still lodged in the chair, so he swung both.

Jim ducked, stabbing the feline in the knee with his wood shard before scooting through his legs.

The panther gave a howl, reeling as Elizabeth jumped around him, cursing. Her gun was out of rounds. She grabbed for the sword, smashing the chair it was lodged in against the floor.

The chair shattered.

Jim bolted for the kitchen door but the sword beat him to it.

Missing his head by inches, it stiffly flapped in the door, causing Jim to skid to a halt. He could only stare in horror at the pirate's aim and what could have possibly been his head.

Pirates came up from behind, blocking his path through the kitchen's only exit. He had no choice but to grab a chair, hurling it through the nearest window.

Glass and shards sprayed outward, his feet were bare but little choice did he have as he lunged for the window.

His heart hammering, lungs burning Jim bolted into the darkness outside of the inn. Desperate to find his way back to his mother before the pirates did.

The great tiger stepped from the darkness.

On four legs the cat stood, watching him with two brilliant, green eyes. Morphed, Pell faced this boy alone.

Jim Hawkins skidded, his feet red and bloody from the glass.

He looked so young.

Too young to be one of Silver's pirates.

He was barely out of boyhood.

He went to move, but Pell was already on the defensive. She bared her teeth. She couldn't talk in this form but he knew right away not to do anything stupid.

"Easy." He backed, slowly.

The others had not chosen to go through the widow after him, which was fortunate for him.

Both could still hear Elizabeth and Witchpanther crashing about the inn.

Voices were screaming now.

The people of the inn had all been alerted and there was no doubt in their minds that the authorities were already on their way.

They needed to hurry.

Pell knew her orders.

If she came across him, she was to grab the boy.

But Elizabeth would kill him. She would make him suffer and then Pell would have to watch him die.

She knew the consequences of her action.

To disobey an order from Elizabeth was as good as treason. She didn't stand for it.

But there again, really, Pell was not a pirate. She was merely a slave, a prisoner.

And after all, she knew how to pick her fights, but she also knew how to pick her allays.

"Pell!" she heard her master's call.

The sirens could already be heard on the streets.

They had no choice but to run.

So scooting back into the darkness, Pell left 'Jimbo' alone.

------------

Jim burst back into the inn. The place was anarchy. People ran about, wailing, crying.

The police were here, questioning everyone, counting heads. Was everyone safe and accounted for?

He couldn't see her. Where was his mother?

"Mom?"

He called, pushing his way through the chaos.

"Mom. Where are you?"

A hand grabbed his shoulder, immediately making him reel.

The face of a regular guest stared upon him, and already Jim knew.

"I'm afraid they've taken her, Lad. They came, got what they wanted and took her with them."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Men trust their ears less than their eyes."- Herodotus

------------

"Were you scared?"

"Hell – yes."

"What did you do?"

"I ran. I ran all the way here. It started raining halfway so I had to run faster."

"You're not out of breath."

"That's the strangest thing. I don't know what came over me."

"Thank you, James, we'll take it from here. But what about the guests?"

"Thanks, officer, I sent them away with a refund.

Right now, the Benbow Inn is too grief-stricken to operate."

BEN got released later, the police wanted to check his circuitry for a recording of the raid. But none of their machines worked with anything as outdated as BEN, so they went back to basics. They asked him to give them a verbal account.

"No – speak slooowly… Yeah, that's good. Now, tell me what happened."

"I'll-tell-you-wahat-happened-Capatin-Flint-has-a-daughter-see-and-she-came-into-Jim's-room-in-the-middle-of-the-night… Actually-I-don't-think-it-was-the-middle-of-the-night-more-like-five-in-the-morning

why-does-he-want-to-wake-up-so-early?

seriously-he-is-like-some-kinda-night-creature-or-somethinghe-hates-waking-up-to-the-sun-but-he-likes-it-when-I-let-him-up-before-dawn-weirdhuh-is-that-any-slower?"

They asked him to speak slower again. And again. And again… They slowed him down until they could understand what he said word for word. But then, when they wrote out what he said, it just sounded too stupid to be real. Who ever heard of Nathaniel Flint actually having an immortal daughter that targeted James Hawkins (The James Hawkins! You know? The one that thinks he flew to Treasure Planet and back? What a moron.), raided his house, took Sarah Hawkins with the aid of a male Patherian-Felind and a girl that turned into a jungle cat, and – finally, the little cherry on the cupcake – vanished without a trace?

BEN still stuck to his story, though. He even wrote them a swell little account, too. He thought that maybe the story'd make more sense to them if he did the writing. But the sergeant simply gave it a glance once he took the paper, crumpled it into a ball and threw it over his shoulder. No one could really read his handwriting, anyway.

They tried to be sporting, though. They humored him, laughed at the funnier parts, and sent him back with a pat on the shoulder. They filed it as a kidnap case by 'unknown assailants'. There were no proper witnesses, and the few that saw it were too distraught to be thinking correctly.

When he was good and out the door, they sunk back into their chairs with a sigh and an exasperated: "Lord, give me strength,"

Back outside, he had to run super fast to catch up with Jimmy. Apparently, Mister My-Mom-Was-Taken-Hostage-By-Marauders-Brimming-With-Evil-Intent didn't like himself getting wet. And – gee golly wonkers – will you look at how fast he's running nowadays! It's almost like… He's not human…

…He's no human…

…Or something…

He kept trying to convince himself it was 'Or something'.

------------

Doctor Delbert Doppler wasn't expecting anyone that night. He had just made a cup of coffee, set some logs into the fireplace, and slumped himself into his armchair. He was fresh from a bath, and a leather-bound edition of Discoveries in the Etherium sat on the lap in his best robe.

It was raining again. The Doctor loved rainy nights. Rainy days made him depressed but nights were something else. Nights were when the sky bloomed purple with clouds and rhythmic rain drummed the ground. He could fall asleep like that. With everything so peaceful as it was…

"Ah, blast it!"

The Doctor wrenched opened an eye lazily. A cat paced the room, hissing as insistently as the rain that came down outside the window.

"I hate rain," The feline woman ran a hand through her copper hair. "You know, Delbert, when I was a child, my parents convinced me that rain came as a harbinger of misfortune?"

"That's nice," Her husband slumped down deeper into his chair. He didn't feel like decoding her again. Too much work. And what were 'harbingers' again?

She rolled her eyes with a grunt.

"Everytime I see rain, I keep thinking that somewhere out there… Someone's miserable because of it. Suffering because the rain brought it upon them." She paused at the window, her claws digging into the ledge. Old as she was, that story always set her on edge.

She looked out into the night. So, she asked, "Who is it this time? What happened? Are they in mourning? Was their father taken away? Their mother? Has their house come apart? Has their ship capsized? Has business gone downhill? Have you even been listening to me, Delbert? Oh, Deeeelbeerrrt?"

"That's very nice, Amelia…"

His coffee lay untouched.

She took the cup greedily and downed it all. She felt terrible. She always got uneasy when she didn't get answers. Answers kept her grounded. Without them would be as if there was no gravity – without gravity, she'd be spiraling off into space with no idea where she would go…

She shuddered. How terrifying.

"So, who is it this time?"

BLAM!

The door flew open. A river of icy wind flowed into the house. In the middle of the doorway, forced to its knees by the wind, lay a tired, dripping figure. He announced his presence with a sick groan and a snap of lighting in his wake.

The creature shook itself like a wet dog. A sodden mop of brown hair fanned out.

It seemed like ages before it calmed itself enough to speak. And what remained of its voice was shaking, partly drowned out by thunder:

"H-hey, C-c-captain,"

------------

He was in the Doctor's observatory, snug next to the fireplace and a dry towel draped around his shoulders, but Jim's teeth still clattered.

By the Doctor's orders, he'd changed into one of his old robes. If he stayed in his soaking clothes, the Doctor chided, he'd catch a death of cold.Jim didn't have to be asked twice. He hated getting wet. He only wished that the Doctor had better taste in clothes – he looked like a dork from the Masterpiece Theatre.

He told them the story again. It wasn't easy when his teeth were clicking like castanets. Morph helped act out the… the bits he didn't feel right talking about. The little blob did a pretty good imitation of him vaulting over a railing.

He told them everything. From the break-in to the attack, even the abduction. The Doctor nodded meaningfully throughout the most of the story, but halfway through, excused himself. He needed more kindlewood. He came back without any, his cheeks trailing wet.

"And then I ran here from the station," Jim finally concluded. The last word was like a pebble, rolling down a hill and away into the night.

Silence followed – not a good silence – the kind of silence that came during funerals when no one could think of what to say.

Finally, the Doctor cleared his throat. "Where… where do you think they'd take her?" He began uneasily.

"I don't know. But… but BEN knew that pirate woman! Yes! He called her by name… What was that again…?" Jim's face tightened, he wasn't all that good with names. "Elizabeth… Elizabeth… Uh…"

"Flint." The bronze robot said to the carpet. "She's the captain's daughter."

Amelia leaned forward in her seat. "The captain Flint?"

"Uh, well, there were many Flints in history, we may not be talking about the same one…"

"The bloodthirsty, vindictive marauder who built and lorded over Treasure Planet?"

"Yeah, we're talking about the same one."

"BEN," Jim pressed, "Who is she?"

"I said it already – she's her daddy's little girl." The crew stared him down. "It's a long story."

"We've got nothing but time."

"Okay…" BEN leaned back, accessing memory files from long before. He drummed him fingers on the bench he sat on. It helped when he had a rhythm to think to.

"I already told you fellas, that I used to work for captain Flint, right? Well, he was an evil, sick guy. He liked to spit in my face if there was fly in his rum. He keelhauled. A lot. And he whipped." The robot massaged his rusted, brown bottom. "A lot of that, too. We never thought anyone could like a fella like him.

But one day, he surprised us all. We had a prisoner in the brig, right? One day, she gave birth to a kid! We were so shocked – one of the hands went into cardiac arrest!"

And that baby girl… well… she named the kid Elizabeth and moved into the Captain's cabin. Flint never told us he fancied her until she gave him a baby. I think I know why he chose her, though."

"See, this woman was a Siren."

"So, she was bombshell?"

"No – not that kind of Siren – she was a magical lady. Put simply she had superpowers.

Put complicatedly, Sirens are magical creatures – blue and beautiful and pretty pretty – the captain got her in a raid and some tough dealings. In a way, she belonged to him from them on. They weren't in love, I guess, that's because they fought a lot. But Sirens are attached to certain pieces of treasure and they're bound and gagged to help whoever gets it – I guess that's how Flint kept her to him.

So Missus Flint, Flint and baby Flint grew up on Treasure Planet. They never told me where they lived exactly, but it's hard to imagine a little cottage by the sea on that bucket of bolts. Elizabeth grew up there into a fine little lady, and I was put in charge of making sure she stuck to being fine whenever I saw her. I know Elizabeth – she likes sticking to things she knows. That includes places."

The room died down into silence again. The fireplace gave a dying gasp and went dead. BEN gulped before concluding:

"If Elizabeth took your mom, I bet she's headed back for Treasure Planet. She'll take your mom back to the place she grew up. And, Jimmy, you gotta find her before she does."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The dark panther stared upon Sarah, his yellow eyes gleaming.

Sarah swallowed down the pit of fear lodged in her throat. She was shaking like a leaf.

Was this really happening? Where was Jim? Oh gods she prayed that he got away.The longboat they sat in lazily soared on through the skies, past the Crescentia Spaceport, out even to the farthest moon that circled the little mining planet. That was when she saw it… a ship she'd seen a thousand times in stories she used to read to her own son. A dark shadow against the backdrop of the moon, it lazily drifted. Sharp and…menacing.

Identical in every way, to the very Ship that belonged to Captain Nathaniel Flint.

The Walrus.

They boarded and all at once Sarah found herself pushed and shoved up against men, beastly in nature. They crooned over her, whistled and made obscene gestures. Hands touched her, grabbing at her nightgown.

She fought them, tried to pull away but there was too many of them! She stifled up a scream, kicking one in the knees, biting another in the arm. And for a moment she struggled free. Hands and knees hitting the deck, she scrabbled from the claws that grabbed at her ankles, pulling her back into them.

"NO!" she screamed, kicking… fighting!

And then they all stopped…

Claw and hand released her.

Silence prevailed.

Sarah hugged her knees, watching the boots that stepped up to her and the shadow that fell over her.

The pistol found its way under her chin, lifting it so that she could only stare in utter horror at the demon that beared down upon her. Grinning.

Oh gods she was more terrifying in life.

"Such a delight to finally behold the face I have heard so much about."

Frozen with fear she couldn't speak. Eyes watched her, hungry… eager…

Oh gods what was to become of her?

"I'm sure our new guest wouldn't mind some company. Lock her in the brig!"

Hands grabbed her, pulling her to her feet.

Sarah struggled but it was useless as she found herself dragged below the decks, Elizabeth's final words ringing in her ears after her.

"Tell that old scum bag of a pirate to be sparing; my men are hungry for female flesh."

Thrown into the cell, the door shut behind her. Sarah hit the floor, finding herself a corner to curl up in. She wanted to cry, to scream, to just wake up and this all to be a dream.

The shadow in the corner beside her moved, and suddenly she realised that she was not alone in that cell.

Metal gears clinked, as the form moved toward her. In the darkness she saw a glint of yellow that turned to red… it was an eye… watching her.

Sarah swallowed, digging herself into the corner as the face appeared beneath a single beam of moonlight half cyborg half… monster!

"Please." She was at last able to muster. "…don't hurt me."

The figure stopped, those eyes showing nothing but an empty sadness.

"Ya neen't worry lassie. I don't fancy a woman as sweet as ye."

-----------

"Man must rise above the Earth – to the top of the atmosphere and beyond – for only thus will he fully understands the world in which he lives."- Socrates

------------

Jim nursed his head in his hands. This day had just been too much for him to take. His mother was gone. Captain Flint had a daughter. That daughter took Sarah Hawkins away. The police just called. His house was a wreck but the raiders hadn't left a clue.

Mom gone. House gone. There was nothing left for him here.

"Guys," He pulled his face up to look the Captain and the Doctor in the eye. "I have to go. I need to get my mom back."

"Hawkins, don't be stupid. They're pirates, they should have killed her by now." Jim reeled from this blow. The thought had occurred to him. Believing it was something else entirely.

The Captain continued. "You can't survive a round trip to Treasure Planet and back – the Legacy had to be scrapped the moment she was pulled into port! What makes you think you can make it?"

"Amelia, dearest, maybe we-"

"WHAT?!"

Her husband didn't flinch. Five years of marriage pushed his tolerance level high into the upper atmosphere.

He got up from his chair, pushed his spectacles into his forehead and wobbled to his bookshelf. His legs were half asleep, but there was something much more important. He climbed a ladder, shoved himself along his collection of books, looking intently between the volumes. When he failed to find anything he was looking for, he climbed down and tried another shelf.

Where was that again? It had to be here somewhere.

Jim's eyes followed him up and down book ladders, down and up more ladders, up the stairs, to his upper level of books, up and down more ladders again.

"Ah. Here it is,"

Jim squinted, leaning forward, what was that?

The Doctor ambled down the steps, set the folder down on his coffee table and finally, exhaled.

"Jim," He sat upright, his paws on his knees. He was smiling – Jim had never seen that Doctor so serious and sincere at the same time. "Your father… he…" He paused to collect his thoughts, "Your father wanted me and Sarah to give you this if he left one day and… and never came back. You were too young to understand it then. But now… he'd want you to have this."

Jim was already leafing through it. He held it carefully, almost as if he wasn't holding anything at all. Each flip was slow; he didn't dare to crease any paper. This moment was sacred.

The papers were smooth, yellow with age, and some slipped into his lap. On every sheet was a diagram of a ship, every possible angle captured in his father's hand, accompanied with a messy, illegible scrawl, that couldn't have been anyone else's but Leland Hawkins'.

Jim stopped. Right at the back was an envelope. It fell out and slipped itself onto the couch next to him like an old friend. It was addressed to him – more specifically 'To my son, my little flyer.' Jim was disgusted.

This letter was written – no, actually touched – by that man who left his son behind. Left his wife weeping away one morning. Sarah Hawkins, crying out because her world had rightfully ended. His son, running after him, cutting his feet on the rocks as he watched his father's ship sail into the distance, screaming himself hoarse: "Come back! Daddy! Come back!" Nothing left for Jim to remember him by other than the occasional pat on the head and "That's nice, James." Who was this man? How dare he still write to him?

He could have ripped that letter down the middle – right through. That'd be the end of it. No need to read it. Wasn't that what he wanted?

He looked at the Doctor, then the Captain. Their eyes were expectant. They were waiting, breath baited. Why didn't he do something? Anything? Open it already, Jim, your father's waiting.

Why was he hesitating? Every muscle twitched – he wanted that letter gone. Blown apart. Tossed into the fireplace. Let it burn. Anything. Just so he didn't have to read it. Just so he didn't have to face his father.

His mind was saying no. He wanted to read it. He wanted to cling to every word. Lap it all up. The last message of his father – didn't he want to know what was going on in that man's mind? There was a little boy in his head, talking aloud: What made you run away, Daddy? What will it take to make you come back?

He tarried with the idea of opening it, but for some reason, he was afraid.

Scared of what? He was scared of facing that man again. Scared of having to rethink the way he saw him for ten whole years. He was afraid of understanding his father and it bothered him.

Finally, he decided. He worked carefully at the seal of the envelope, taking his time to get it open. Finally, he lifted the flap and let the letter slide out.

The paper was old and crisp. In the middle of the aging note was his father's handwriting. Unlike in the diagrams, he'd been trying very hard to keep his words neat and orderly.

Slowly, Jim brought the paper up to his face, bending the page so no one else but him could see.

------------

_James, _

_If you are reading this then it means that I have failed in my mission and I am no longer with you. _

_James, I just wanted to apologize both to you and your mother for never being there. I can only imagine the heartache I put you both through. I miss you both dearly. _

_I still remember that incident when you were five. You got lost in the town square. I asked the police to be on the lookout for a three-year-old boy called James Hawkins. They could never find you, because they were looking for someone two years too young. I still blame myself for it – I forgot how old you were and in a way, I forgot who you meant to me. _

_I felt so helpless. I kept thinking you flew away from me._

_I know what you're thinking. I'm spouting nonsense, aren't I? Flying is for birds, bats, insects and airships. Little boys can't fly. _

_It didn't occur to you when you were seven. You stood on top of the Inn, threw your arms out, and launched yourself into the air. Your mother and I didn't see you until you hit the ground. Face first. That fall smashed your face inside out. I still can't forget how you looked like in the hospital, James, all bandaged and bloody. I couldn't look at your face. I felt terrible, as if this was all my fault. I never paid any attention to you, I never gave you enough love, and this was why you were lying there, looking for all the world to be dead._

_But then, do you still recall what you did, James? You pulled up your little arms around my neck. I know it must have hurt to move like that. But still, through the pain, I heard you laugh: "Daddy, I flew!"_

_And I know, with all my heart, you did._

_Every time I see you, James, you have grown more and more. By now you will have grown into a fine young man, and I can say this with certainty, James, that I am proud of you. I couldn't wish for a better son._

_It pains me to write this letter. I'm leaving on a voyage tomorrow. I know it may just be like any other sailing adventure, and I may just come back in a few months. But this one seems different. The idea has nagged at me for a while; this idea that this voyage may just be my last. I may die out at the Etherium, and I may never see your little face again. _

_This journey I'm going on is fraught with danger. I don't want you to follow me, James, you're much too young. Stay home, be safe, and take care of your mother for me. She'll need you support. Maybe one day, when you're older, you will find out my mission and then, you'll understand. _

_James, I know there is no excuse for what I did to you and your mother. You both deserve so much more than this that I have given you. And I understand if you can never forgive me, son._

_I'm leaving behind a ship for you, James. She's all yours once you learn how to sail her. Her name is the Dainty, and I pray that you will love her. Look at her long and hard when you see her, I hope you'll see me on that deck, smiling and carrying you into the sky. We'll fly together that day, James. I just know it. _

_I love you, son, I am proud of the man you are becoming._

_Your Dad,_

_Leland Hawkins _

-----------

The clock read eight-fifteen in the morning, but it was still dark out. BEN guessed it was partly because of winter, partly because of rain, and mainly because Montressor nights were the longest in the Etherium. Jim always said the nights were long, but this night seemed to last the longest.

The doorbell rang. Happy for an escape route, BEN jumped out of his seat and bounded for the front door, the tension back there was killing him.

In the porch stood a statue of a man – quite literally a statue, since he was made out of rock and everything. Neat-o. The man was slowly folding his umbrella so it looked as if he'd never ever opened it before. He had a nice, official-looking shirt that he had to keep dry.

"Alloycius Onyx, Good Sir, " He announced in a voice like gravel, "I'm here to see young James Hawkins."

When BEN didn't say anything, the rock-man leaned back to read the address painted on the mailbox. "I'm sorry, Sir, am I at the wrong house?"

"N-no," BEN shook his head to clear it. "Jimmy's here, all right, but he's kinda busy…"

"I have nothing but time, Sir," Onyx-the-rock-man chuckled, the little gravely parts of his face ground together into a smile. "Am I allowed in?"

BEN had to hand it to him; he had the nicest manners he had ever seen in an official. The robot held the door open and Onyx slowly stepped in and surveyed the couple and the human boy by the fireplace.

The Doctor and the Captain gasped. They looked like they saw a ghost.

"Mister Arrow?"

"No, Madam, I'm-"

"YOU!

Jim took one look at the newcomer and dropped his father's stuff on the floor. Like an animal, the boy was running across the room and onto the rock-man, pounding his fists against his boulder-body.

"YOU-GOT-ME-INTO-THIS-MESS!" He screamed between punches. Onyx didn't move, as if he didn't hurt at all. Jim was probably the one breaking his hands on that guy.

The Doctor pulled Jim, his furry hands under the elbows, back from their guest. "Easy – easy, Jim. What's gotten into you?"

"I'll tell you what's the problem!" Jim hollered, as if nothing had happened. "This asshole came to me in school and gave me the letter!"

"What letter?" The Captain stood up and raised her brow. She had a pretty good feeling what her answer would be.

"The one that asked me to go to court!" Jim was kicking now, both feet in the air, the Doctor stumbling backwards with the weight. "If it weren't for you," Jim continued, throwing a dark look of hatred at Onyx, "I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!"

"Easy," The Doctor repeated, letting go of Jim as he fell to the floor with a huff. "Jim, don't jump into conclusions."

"I'm not!" The boy was still standing, unfazed. "I'd still be in school, you know! I'd still have my home! My mom!"

He was acting irrational now; the Captain was toying with the idea of slapping him. However, Onyx then strode up to the boy, and gently pulled him into a hug. It was the most random thing BEN had ever seen.

Jim was stunned. No one had done this to him for scolding them before. He couldn't even remember the last time he hugged anybody. Onyx was warm, sturdy, and like a big, living pillar of support. Without thinking, he wrapped him arms around the rock-man's neck and buried his face in his shirt.

"There, there," Onyx murmured. "It's okay now. Everything's alright."

He lied.

-----------

They sent Jim upstairs. The boy didn't say anything. He'd just quietly, civilly walked up to the rooms. Amelia guessed he was ashamed of himself.

"Now," she turned towards her new guest, "am I right in thinking you're the nephew of Samuel Arrow? My old first mate?"

"If your name happens to be Amelia Smollett, I'm quite sure he worked with you many, many times before." Onyx had a nice, smiling way to saying things, as if every sentence, no matter how grave, could be laughable.

The Captain smiled. The resemblance between him and Arrow was uncanny. "I've heard a lot about you. You're part of the Governor's Office, am I right."

"Quite true, Madam. But I'm merely the messenger. I send their letters to recipients, especially formal ones that they don't trust the postal service to handle. That's why Hawkins received the note from me, although at the time, I was completely unaware of its implications." That sincerity in his eye was the most convincing thing the Captain had seen. She nodded for him to continue.

"Personally, there are things going on in that office that I do not agree with. Secret plans, conspiracies and the like, and young Hawkins happens to be the victim of one such. I've heard talk about it – the office believes the rumors about Treasure Planet, otherwise how else could the Hawkins' rebuild their inn? They want the Treasure, and the only way they'll get it is to get rid of Hawkins. Or to make him give it to them."

"So the trial is…"

"Completely biased. Jim Hawkins is as innocent as you or I. But the jury and the judge are members of the Office and they want to see him grovel for mercy. They want to see him beg for his life back, even offering to buy it back with the money he received from the Planet. They want that fortune for themselves.

"So some of the Office did some excavation and found Jim Hawkins' old criminal record. They thought it was enough ground to send him to trial."

"But the trial's still ongoing, isn't it? We'll see that these blackguards get their justice." She fisted her hand and punched it into her palm, looking determined. Onyx shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid not. Justice cannot be given from a corrupt man to himself. And the Office has closed the case."

"WHAT?"

"I'm afraid so." He pulled out a letter from his coat. "The verdict and Jim's sentence is in here. There is still time to send in an appeal, although I'm not sure it will change anything."

Amelia snatched the letter, ripping it open and racing through it.

_Dear Mister Hawkins… _blah, blah_… You're hereby sentenced to hang from the gallows under the charge of piracy in the Etherium… _blah, blah_… optionally, a five-hundred-thousand-pounds bail… _blah, blah_… as proof that you truly sailed to Treasure Planet with honest intentions… there is a one-year ultimatum before your arrest… _blah, blah_… until then, you are not to attend school, work or any other activity that puts you in contact with the general public in fear for their safety…_

"This is preposterous!" Her husband appeared at the foot of the staircase and she signaled for him to come down. "Delbert, come look at this!"

Her husband scurried down the steps and leaned in, before reeling back in disgust, as if the paper had a terrible smell. "It can't be true," he stared at the offensive article.

"If they won't let him work, how do they expect him to pay up this bail?!" She argued to her husband.

"I believe they think Hawkins has all that money and more stashed away somewhere secretly." Onyx sat at his seat, he knew the letter's contents, he'd been hearing gossip and plans about what to put in it for weeks.

Delbert let his eyes wander from the official letter, to an old, handwritten one, fallen on the floor along with the old ship blueprints. Leland Hawkins' notes. His eyes grew wide.

"That's it!" He planted his paws on his hips. "We have to go back."

"What?" The Captain and her mate's nephew gasped in unison.

"We have to go back to Treasure Planet. It's the only way to save Jim's life. We need that money and not even we have that much if we pooled our bank accounts together."

"We can't, Delbert! We don't have a ship-"

"We do! Jim's father left him one!" He pointed vigorously to Leland's folder.

"Okay, but what about the Treasure? It was destroyed when the Planet exploded."

"There must be something we can salvage. Even a small chest full of doubloons will be enough."

"What about getting there? The map was destroyed, too."

"You still have navigational charts and you mapped out the course in your log." She turned a bright pink. He'd been reading her diary again. "It'll suffice for part of the journey and the rest of the way can be conjecture."

"But-but… James will be killed and…"

Delbert pinched his nose bridge. Arguing with her was as tiring as decoding her. He leaned in to her face, close enough so she could see his eyes.

"Amelia, my darling, tell me. Would you rather Jim die on the Etherium a free man or hanged as a convicted one?"

That shut her up.

"I-I'll… I'll gather my logs. Tomorrow, we'll take Jim to the Spaceport Cresentia. We'll look at the ship then." She gave him a stern 'You Better Know What You're Doing' look before helping Onyx to the door.

She gave the rock-man a small tip, a ten for his kindness, and sent him away with a goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"After trashing the inn, the alleged bandits left without a trace, taking with them one prisoner- a Ms. Sarah Hawkins- the owner of the inn.

The authorities fear this may be the workings of a possible pirate band that was spotted around the Spaceport Cresentia in previous days.

If anyone has any information with regards to these attacks then please contact the authorities right away…"

Pell let her voice trail as she put the newspaper article aside.

Elizabeth wasn't listening. She was studying the strange ball she'd acquired from this boy named Jim Hawkins.

"There is a fairly accurate description of you along with Witchpanther."

Pell added, eyeing off the accompanying 'wanted' posters. Their likenesses were only slightly off.

Elizabeth gave a grunt, her clawed fingers running over the map replica. She examined it so carefully.

The similarities to the original were striking.

It made her think…

"Elizabeth!"

The panther burst into the room, making Pell jump and drop her newspaper.

Witchpanther stalked about the captain's cabin, ears back, hackles raised, tail swishing this way and that.

Elizabeth barely raised an eyebrow.

"What?" her response was uninterested.

"It's that cyborg in the brig and that… eye." The cat shuttered, giving a hiss. "He threatens me."

Pell gave a half smirk amused by the thought of the great panther being threatened.

"You mean to tell me you're afraid of a middle aged pirate?" she chuckled.

Witchpanther gave Pell a low toned growl, almost appalled by her apparent disrespect, but focused his speech upon his captain.

"I don't trust him… and that arm of his… he has weapons on it, hidden ones. I just know it."

Finally setting the metallic ball aside, Elizabeth carefully placed her hands on the desk, rising in her seat.

She faced him, her look upon him visibly unamused.

"The boys were meticulous at disarming the old pirate. If Silver still had weapons on him, then don't you think he would have used them to escape the brig by now?"

The Panther wasn't convinced.

"Why you bother to feed the prisoners and keep them alive, eludes me. The men are hungry for the woman and yet that 'old pirate' won't let anyone near her."

Elizabeth's glare alone was enough to slice the panther in half. But expecting it,

Witchpanther stood his ground and stubbornly pointed an accusing finger at Pell.

"Send the slave to feed them. I won't go down there, and nighter will the boys."

Pell immediately backed in her seat, her jaw dropping. Feeding prisoners wasn't her problem!

She looked to her mistress in protest. But unfortunately, tired from this intrusion, Elizabeth

caved and granted her second man's request.

"Alright. Pell. Feed the prisoners. Perhaps the sight of a woman will calm that pirate's stubborn spirit."

What?! This was an outrage!

With an exasperated huff, Pell got to her feet, kicking the newspaper aside. She threw Witchpanther a dagger glare. He was twice her height, but she stared him down like he was the scum beneath her feet. Her lip curled in disgust.

"Pussy, " she spat at him, storming from the Captain's cabin.

"Make Pell feed the prisoners. Send Pell. Make Pell face the pirate to have her head blasted off." Pell pouted, throwing a tray onto the mess-hall bench. She filled two bowls of whatever broth had been left on the stove and plonked in pieces of stale bread.

She grabbed a piece for herself, chewing it haphazardly as she stormed below the decks.

Used to her presence, pirates ignored her now, letting her go about her business. It had taken much convincing but eventually they had come to terms with Pell's unique abilities, and the fact that she could morph into something ten times as threatening. This simple fact now left them with a certain aurora of fear for her.

Finding her way through the storage decks, Pell eventually came across a part of the Walrus she seldom visited. The brig itself was more or less a cluster of big cages that took up this particular deck. Down here it was considerably warmer too, as she found herself closer to the engine rooms. The hum of the ship's working mechanisms wasn't loud but she certainly noticed it down here.

The two forms sat in the cage furthest from her.

They were just sitting, a Human woman and the cyborg, staring into space.

The woman was probably old enough to be Pell's mother, as brown hair with hints of silver through it fell about her face and shoulders. The woman was very pretty in Pell's opinion. It wasn't a wonder that the pirates lusted after her so.

It was fortunate for her that this cyborg protected her.

Regardless, however, she looked visibly afraid.

The red light blinked on, examining Pell as she drew closer with their grub.

John Silver gave Pell a sideways grin, watching her as she placed the tray into the appropriate compartment and pushed it through the slot in the door.

"So she sends her slave to do the dirty work."

Silver reached for the two bowls and handed one to his cellmate.

Put to the defensive, Pell gave the pirate a cold stare.

"Eat up, Silver, this may well be your last meal."

But he seemed unaffected by her composure, and it was this moment that Pell realised what Witchpanther was talking about, he was indeed a threatening sight to see.

Her stare trailed about his cyborg features, that eye… the hand… the leg… but it was the rash that caught her attention. His fleshy arm had opened up into a large gash now.

The cyborg's eyebrow raised, very well aware of her gaze upon him. A metallic hand touched his wounded arm.

"Pellipomonious, are you too affected by the curses of this Demon of the Etherium?"

Pell snapped from her trance, blinking. More-so shocked that he knew her by name.

Silver merely smiled at her, watching her carefully.

"Aye, they say, to speak the full name of an Atlantian brings good luck."

Pell wanted to say this was true. But it was unfortunate for him that, she seemed the exception.

She changed the subject.

"Why do they hunt this Jim Hawkins, Silver? He doesn't look like one of your pirates."

Like a sudden change in the weather, that smug look wiped from his face and he swallowed. The woman too, stood, her face going pale. She grabbed at the bars of her cell, pleading with Pell in a way that only a mother could.

"Please don't tell me they have my son."

Pell was silent, biting her lip. It was this point that she seemed to take an interest in her feet.

"I did not go after him. They still seek Jim Hawkins."

This was her confession, to be witnessed by no one else but these that stood in the cell.

Or so she had thought.

Little did Pell know then, of the figure that watched them from the shadows.

The rush of air was cool against Jim's face. Hair thrashed about his head, arms flailing, his ears hearing nothing but the whistle of wind that blasted past him… pushing him down…

He was falling.

Spiralling into an abyss of nothingness.

His mind a hazy oblivion he could do nothing but let himself go.

Let himself fall…

The great ocean came up to meet him, its mighty squall swallowing him whole and awakening him to his sensors.

Air escaping his lungs, Jim suddenly found himself forced down by this ocean's mighty anger.

He struggled… kicked about, but like a stone he kept sinking… descending down into the blackness beneath him.

Heart pounding… lungs screaming.

Air!

He was fighting now, urging his body upward. Forcing himself against the current that tugged at his feet.

Joints fell numb, his mind clouding over…

The surface… it was just…..there…!

Fingers touched but never broke it…

The ocean, she showed no mercy and again… he was sinking.

Pulled down into this silent, watery grave.

That was when he saw her, a glimmer of hope against the backdrop of darkness.

A thing of timeless grace and beauty.

She watched him falling, a crimson angel of light.

She reached out a hand, calling to him…

And then there was nothing.

Jim sat upright suddenly.

Hands… all over him.

Voices… calling out.

He struggled for the air that had escaped his lungs, pulled at the sheets that now choked him.

Where was he?

What was happening?

Jim gasped, a hand upon his racing heart. A cold sweat covered his body, but yet he felt so hot! His mind raced with images that seemed to completely consume him every time he closed his eyes.

And gods, he felt so itchy!

His attention was drawn to the rash upon his arm. Like it had a mind entirely of its own, it seemed to move up his arm and across his chest… engulfing him.

He felt strange but not in the sick sense. But rather, he had energy and a lot of it.  
He needed to get up… to run! To get these old memories from his mind.

His father's letter lay upon his bedside, flapping in the breeze of an open window.

It beckoned him.

Reminded him… he had a ship now.

And she called to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_The evening was warm and peaceful. Not a sound could be heard throughout the system as lazily and upon full sails the Dainty drifted.  
_

_  
A beautiful sight to see, the ship's sails flapped lazily in the light solar breeze. She was small but what she lacked in size, she made up for in stamina.  
_

_  
Leland Hawkins stood upon her decks, feeling the breeze upon his face, he watched the brilliant, star arrayed skies.  
_

_  
Just one of those was home, where his son and his wife waited for him.  
He'd promised he'd be back, though in his heart he knew that to them, his promises didn't mean much.  
_

_  
Leland gripped onto those last words his wife had said to him, her face a wash with tears as she called out to him from the dinning table.  
_

_  
"You'll never be mine, Leland."  
_

_  
And it tore him to shreds.  
_

_  
That look of absolute loss in her eyes. She was empty, her love for him gone cold. There was _

_nothing more left for them.  
_

_  
Leland swallowed, heaving a heavy sigh.  
_

_  
Oh Gods he loved her so much.  
_

_  
How could he possibly do this to her? Leave her for months at a time.  
_

_  
He often wondered, how a woman as beautiful as she could possibly stay faithful. And yet she did, always hoping... always praying for him to come home to her.  
_

_  
He was a man not worthy to have her.  
_

_  
And a son, he had. A boy that worshiped him but never knew him.  
_

_  
Leland knew, the chance was lost but there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to get it all back. To go back there and start again. To be a loving husband and father.  
_

_  
But this was out his hands.  
_

_  
Beyond his control.  
_

_  
His fate had been sealed.  
_

_  
The great, grandfather star, Pelusa resided in the distance, its brightness faded but still fighting the darkness of space that encompassed it. It was only a matter of years now before it would go supernova, exploding into one last fighting fireball before space would suck it in and extinguish its flame.  
_

_  
Leland could relate, as like this star, he already knew his days were numbered.  
_

_  
"Can't sleep, Captain?" The voice brought Leland from his thoughts as the figure approached him from behind.  
_

_  
The Human male stepped up to the decks, pausing only to take in the sights. Thick in frame, the gruff man supported a head of dark, almost black hair and a scowl that never seemed to leave his face. He was on the night watch, so it was his job to be up and about this time of the evening.  
_

_  
"No I can't, Carren. Not until we have Swann and his Daughter safely into the hands of the Queen."  
_

_  
"That is if we get there before Beckett does." Carren half smiled, causing his cheeks to crack under the unfamiliar motion.  
_

_  
Leland didn't trust him.  
_

_  
Ever since Swann had introduced them, he just knew there was something about him. His loyalties just never seemed to lie with anyone else but himself.  
_

_  
"We'll get there. Dainty is the fastest ship in the Etherium."  
_

_  
Leland checked his compass; it had become a habit of his. _

"_It's just others in the crew I worry about."  
_

_  
It didn't take a fool to know what he was talking about. Carren gave his captain a sideways glance, for he knew Leland didn't trust him.  
_

_  
It didn't matter anyway. He'd already spotted the ship that silently stalked them from their starboard.  
_

_  
And all at once, the brilliant ghost of the night came upon them. Words in gold, bright upon her haul.  
_

_  
'Interceptor'.  
_

_  
Leland reeled on his heels, only to face the barrel of Carren's pistol.  
_

_  
"Dainty is the fastest…only to be preceded by one other that is."  
_

_  
The gunfire rang throughout his ears.  
_

_  
Leland's body hit the deck.  
_

_  
And there was nothing he could do, but watch them come. The troops that boarded his ship… That sacked it, searching for Swann. Until, bound in fetters they took the very man Leland had tried so hard to protect.  
_

_  
And then for the final time, the angry form of his betrayer came upon.  
_

_  
Carren's snarl was low and deadly.  
_

_  
"Where is the girl, Hawkins? Where is the locket!"  
_

_  
And Leland could only laugh at him, his mind slipping away into the darkness.  
_

_  
His final words upon his lips.  
_

"Find her if you can…" 

------------

Dawn approached as Jim stepped up to the decks of this old ship he'd been given.

She was a mess.

And he could only guess that her last voyage was one that didn't go well.

In a sorry state of neglect, her masts hung low and her decks creaked with every footstep he made. And in the darkness that fought the coming sunrise, she seemed to hold an almost haunting aura.

It only reminded him of the sate his father had left his family in when he walked out that door for the final time.

Oh yes, Jim was still angry.

But that didn't mean he wasn't at least a little curious.

Jim slowly ran a hand down rails that were so cracked and worn they almost fell away at his touch. He came across the forecastle deck- towards the front of the ship, where he knew his father often stood. He could just see him there, standing… legs apart and arms behind his back, just watching…

A man so absorbed in his own world.

The leg of Jim's trousers caught a piece of wood, pulling a string that stopped him in his tracks. He leaned down to free himself only to have his attention captured by an etching in the base of the rail.

In his father's own handwriting all it read was, 'Hear the dolphin's cry.'

Jim spoke those words, testing them upon his tongue.

What were they supposed to mean? Jim gave a snort and a roll of his eyes before they glimpsed beyond the deck and down to the figurehead below.

It was of a woman… no a mermaid, clinging to the front of the ship. She glanced out into the unknown with a look determination upon her face. Her hair long and flowing… fiery almost.

Jim froze.

For he knew this figure.

It was she, the mermaid from his memories.

His savour.

Next, Jim made his way to what had been his father's private cabin.

Covered in dust, it seemed untouched from the day his father left it. A bed, messy with sheets lay unattended and books could be found scattered about the floor. Then there was a desk, sitting alone to one side. It too was covered in papers and charts of the stars. But it was the electronic journal that caught Jim attention.

Jim picked at its lock grunting. It needed a password.

Typical.

But as he went to place it back onto the desk, the small piece of paper slipped from one if its pages.

In a messy scrawl, all it read was:

"Birds, bats, bugs, men

Fee-Fi-Fo-Fen

In the air, up in the sky

On wings of freedom, I take off - just I."

Jim licked his lips, his eyes scrunching at the strange riddle.

Those words reminded him of what his dad had called him in his letter. "My little flyer."

He typed it into the journal… but it blinked red, denying him access.

"Shoot." Jim cursed but then tried something else.

Something a little simpler.

'James Hawkins'.

The old journal gave a bleep, before cranking open onto one of its pages. And all at once the holographic figure of his father appeared before him.

"James."

He spoke, his voice sullen.

"Son, you're reading this because Delbert has finally told you about the ship. And again, I am so sorry for never being there for you.

Jim, this journal has the recordings of all of my research. Each page has been individually encoded because if it was to get into the wrong hands…"

He let his sentence trail.

"I love you son."

And with that Leland Hawkins disappeared. 


	11. Chapter 11

"I thought I'd find you here."

Jim spun on his heels at the utterance behind him.

The feline stepped into the cabin slowly, the floorboards creaking with her every calculated step. A face fraught with intrigue as she took in what was once the ship of Leland Hawkins.

She gave a cough in apology for her interruption before continuing her trail of thought.

"Well she is in a sorry state of repair, Jim. It's going to take an army to fix her up."

Jim followed her glance along the peeling walls and the chipped floorboards.

"She still has a good engine. And the solar cells… well they last forever." He forged a smile, though it seemed to do nothing to disguise the worry. "It's going to cost a lot to get her up and running. And there's a crew I have to think about…" he let his voice trail, heaving a heavy sigh. The weight of the world was truly upon his shoulders.

Amelia's look was one of concern as she watched this lost soul. Everything he treasured was gone, ripped up and taken so that all that stood there before her was an empty shell. A soul lost… drifting in the Ethruim.

How could she simply stand here and do nothing?

A firey woman by nature, it took a lot to pull her heart strings… this was one of those occasions.

"James." She said but then for a moment nothing more seemed to come out.

Amelia cleared her throat.

"Jim, don't worry about the cost. Delbert and I will pool what we have. We'll cover the costs to get this ship together. I can even call in a few favours. You just focus on getting her spaceworthy."

And in that moment eyes so heavy with hurt seemed to twinkle, just that little bit. The slow 

smile creased his lips and he swallowed.

"Thank you Captain…I appreciate it."

--

Four days. That was how long it took for Amelia to call in her favours, both old friends and new arriving in numbers. They worked tirelessly getting this creaky old ship back into order.

And those four days, Jim hardly slept a wink.

Engines were tuned. Seals replaced. Solar cells polished. Sails repaired. Rails, floors and decks rebuilt. Wires reconnected. And then finally a fresh coat of paint.  
Until finally sunset approached on that fourth day and she came before them a thing of wonder and beauty.

"She's an angel… no… a goddess." Jim's companion, Edmond could only watch her from the docks where they stood.

Faces, hands and clothes dirty from the days of work, they stood, taking in her great splendour.

"What are you going to call her, Jimmy?" Suzie wiped a grubby hand across her face.

Jim stood, his eyes focused upon the android that buzzed about the haul of the ship. It held in one hand a paintbrush and in the other a bucket of gold paint. And as they followed its strokes, the ship once belonging to Jim's father took on her new identity.

"Defiant."

--

The fire crackled, breaking the silence of the evening. Delbert and his family sleepily dozed, 

exhausted from the days of work. Suzie and Edmond had long gone, arranging to meet him again come the morrow.

Jim crouched in front of the fireplace, poking it with a stick. Watching its endless dance. And he couldn't help but wonder about the man who'd called himself his father. Where did he go? What was so important that he felt the need to leave his family for months at a time? Was he really a pirate? That was the accusation the Academy hung over his head.

Jim clutched the compass in his hands, something he'd found throughout his explorations of his new ship. Years old now, it was something a friend of his father had given him. How far had this compass travelled? Was its journeys perilous or full of adventure?

Jim remembered playing with it as a boy, when his dad did happen to come home. When his parents found themselves some alone time and Jim would stand on the balcony, pretending he was at the helm of his very own ship. Exploring new galaxies, fighting off pirates and discovering new and exciting worlds.

Then there was one year that his father, staying only for a few nights, brought home a lost little girl. She was no older than he at the time- which was possibly eleven or twelve.

Jim remembered she had long brown hair and deep, sad eyes. He'd crept into her room one evening when he heard her crying on her pillow. And asked her what the matter was.

She'd turned in her bed to face him and sat up.

"I am lost." She'd said between hiccups.

"I'll help you find your way."

Jim had pulled himself onto the bed beside her, showing her his father's compass.  
And she smiled at him, sweetly and gently.

"What's your name?"

"Jim." He smirked, "Jim Hawkins."

And she'd offered him a hand to shake.

"Dolphiana."

The loud pop of the fire caused Jim to blink from his thoughts and suddenly he was back in the present.

He gave a yawn, his eyes feeling heavy.

He really needed to get to bed, it was going to be an early morning and he wanted to look fresh for when Amelia introduced him to men and women game enough to apply to become one of his crew.

Jim slowly made his way up the stairs, bidding the sleeping family goodnight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The evening was well along, and the skies clear. A silver moon glinted across a vast backdrop of stars.

But this was hardly noticed by the town's people as the night market drew into its busiest hour. The festival of mines had started and oh what a celebration it had turned out to be. People from all over Montressor had gathered to this one small town just for a few days. Shop owners brought stones and precious gems for trade, trying to fetch a grand price for their treasures. Clowns and acrobats danced and somersaulted about the streets, entertaining and occasionally scaring the children. Cooking aromas filled the air bringing promise of a good feed.

Everything was well.

No not one person raised their eyes to the stars that evening. Not one person noticed the shadow that swept over them in the darkness, watching them with eyes of deep blue.

The night demon hovered upon leathery wings, just watching.

A hunger churning in his stomach so intense it seemed to take over every part of his mind.

She called him… but first he needed to eat…

The shrill was cold and bloodthirsty, making the entire town stop and stare. Mothers gripped children close and fathers went for guns upon their belts.

"SCREEEEEE!!"

The leathery flap of bat's wings sounded over head, causing people to duck. Except this was no bat.

"SCREEEE!!" the monster appeared from the darkness, taking a swooping dive. And all at once the market was thrown into chaos, peoples grabbing for one another, screaming, struggling to get away from it!

'SCREEEE!"

The monster went in for another sweep, completely oblivious to the gun fire that now tore through the night air. And with one mighty crash it landed upon a stall, ripping its canvas roof from its poles. The stall owner could do nothing but cower as the creature swallowed up his entire supply of salted meats.

Men attacked from behind with pitchforks and guns, but the monster was quick to react and leapt from the stall.

"SCREEEEEE!!"

Giant, glinting talons grabbed its nearest attacker. And without effort, the monster threw the hapless villager into his companions.

Wings flared, talons blazing, the market was nothing but chaos… until suddenly and just as quickly as it came, the creature vanished…

--

"Urrhhhh." Jim moaned, feeling the tiny hands that tugged at his bed sheets.

"Uncle Jim! It's time to get up! Your breakfast is getting cold!"

His face planted into the pillow, he didn't bother to move as the child clambered onto his back and proceeded to jump on him.

"Its…time…to…get…up!"

"Alright! I'm awake!" unable to take it any longer, Jim rolled over, throwing the little cub off the bed.

The cub landed with a thump on the floor, giggling before running from his room.

"Damn, Doppler kids."

The Hawkins boy gave a moan, rolling back into his bed and pulling the sheets over his head.

Eventually though, Jim did decide to rise. Pulling himself to the edge of his bed he felt around for his pants. For some reason his entire body was aching and he was sure it wasn't completely the result of the little brat jumping on him. His head thudded with a screaming headache, and why did he still feel so tired?... and itchy?!

Jim took a glance down at his arm, almost leaping back.

That rash was back!

"Gah!"

He gave it a scratch, and suddenly his skin began to flake. It was cold to touch…and the ache in his back, it seemed almost unbearable!

Jim stood up, stripping of his bed clothes.

The rash! It was everywhere!

"Jim-AHHHH!!"

"BEN!"

Both figures were suddenly taken by surprise when the android appeared in the doorway.

Instantly forgetting his itch, Jim grabbed for the nearest item of clothing, quickly covering up his nakedness while the robot gawked on in surprise.

"BEN, knock alright!" Jim gave an annoyed howl, throwing one leg into his pants.

"Jimmy…." For some reason the robot wasn't taking his eyes off him… it was getting beyond disturbing.

"Its…its…it's…" a metallic finger pointed… followed the rash… the scales that slowly developed on his arms and torso. The metal mouth that opened and shut but never seemed to say anything…until finally and in one great yowl the robot almost exploded.

"The curse of Flint!"

"Alright, fill me in here… what exactly do you mean by 'the curse of flint'." Jim stared the robot across the dining room table, his face stern and cold.

The room seemed unusually chilly for such a sunny morning. Porridge sat uneaten on a table of polished wood. Jim didn't feel hungry, in fact quite the opposite, he felt full, like he'd overeaten.

"It's a curse Flint put upon anyone that took his treasure."

"If this is a curse of Flint then don't you think it's a little late? I was on the planet nearly five years ago."

"No no, it's completely controlled by Elizabeth. It is her bound duty to hunt down and bestow this curse upon anyone that took her daddy's treasure from the mechanism's centroid. JIM SHE MUST HAVE CURSED YOU WHEN SHE FOUND YOU!!"

The robot was getting hysterical now… it was making Jim's headache worse. He tapped an impatient finger on the table. BEN was speaking gibberish, which was never out of the usual anyway.

"You've been having mood swings right? Power surges followed by extreme tiredness."

"BEN, I just lost my mother to pirates I think that's to be expected-" Jim was suddenly cut off by the robot's outburst.

"SHE CALLS TO YOU, JAMES HAWKINS! ELIZABETH CALLS!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Jim stopped BEN in his tracks and stood, pushing his chair back into the wall. He really didn't need to hear this right now. "I'm not cursed BEN, it's alright. I'm just… really stressed right now. I need to get ready. I have to meet my crew."

He rubbed the rim of his nose with a thumb, heaving a sigh.

"I hope Amelia has chosen men crazy enough to believe where we're headed."

--

Fortunately, the crazy part did apply… but in more instances than just the one.

Slowly, Jim followed in the shadow of the feline that carefully trod the decks of his ship. Her step was slow as she stopped to investigate every man standing in single file, facing her.

"And you choose to accept the dangers associated with this mission and follow your captain regardless of his orders?" Amelia chanted.

"Aye!" the cry was unanimous.

Men from backgrounds of all kinds watched them, excited at this prospect of adventure in the Ethruim. They all knew about Jim's case being handled by the board at the academy. Amelia had filled them in on that. And all seemed just as keen to hold bragging rights to the re-discovery of the lost Treasure Planet. Jim would have been excited to… if he didn't feel so sick in side.

His main objective was to get his mother back, if he wasn't already too late.

Jim spotted his two best friends from the Academy, side by side. They couldn't help but meet his glance and give him a smile.

Edmond tipping a hat and Suzie giving him a wink.

Jim couldn't quite believe that they were actually willing enough to follow him on this journey. They must have been crazy, but they were determined to prove Jim's innocence. And they were even more determined to help Jim get his mother back.

It was all up to him now, and those that stood before him.

Jim Hawkins was going to make Elizabeth Flint pay for what she had done to his family. And once and for all he was going to clear this family's name.


	13. Chapter 13

The journey was off to a good start. The launch had gone smoothly and now they sped away upon full sails.

Dainty, once again was free.

Jim leaned upon the rail of his private deck, letting the solar breeze ruffle his hair. Ah! He had missed this. The feeling of absolute freedom, where out here the possibilities for exploration and adventure were as endless as the universe.

Jim Hawkins was born to sail.

The path to Treasure Planet wasn't going to be an easy one, especially with only half a map left behind from their previous voyage. While Jim had remembered much of their journey, it was always the very last step that seemed to keep so far from his memories.

Regardless, the boy was determined to find his way. Somewhere, deep inside called to the old planet. He saw it destroyed, but there was just something in him that told him that there was still something there. Something begging to be discovered.

Jim recalled the words of the old pirate.

"Yer meant for greatness!"

And with a smile and a wave, he'd vanished without a trace.

Jim often wondered about Silver. Where he was, what adventures he'd managed to find himself on. Had he kept away from the authorities or had his past finally caught up with him?

"How are ya holding up, Jim?"

The voice behind him made Jim jump as he turned to face his friend, Edmond.

Jim nodded, hiding his startle.

"We'll get there."

He gave Edmond a sideways smile in attempt to assure him that all was fine, but only found his friend's mind lingering upon something else.

"What's up, Edmond?"

The young man swallowed, avoiding eye contact before he finally heaved a loud sigh.

"It's my parents," he finally said. "They despise the fact that I am dating a woman who is handicapped."

Jim gave him a disgusted roll of the eyes.

"Edmond, it's your life, your choice. You can't let them rule you. Besides, Suzie is awesome for you. You guys are great together..."

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Wh...?" Jim blinked once... twice. "Holy shi-... no way!"

Jim couldn't quite believe it but at the same time could see it happening one day.

"Al right! Do you think she'll accept?"

Edmond could only shrug, pulling a ring box from his pocket. The diamond was small but elegant and Jim knew right away that it had cost him his entire savings. Suzie would love it!

"She's insecure about her handicap. I guess she feels that she doesn't deserve to have a real relationship. But I love her."

"Edmond," Jim smiled, placing a reassuring hand upon his best friend's shoulder. "You two were meant for each other. The only thing I have to say is that I better be invited to the wedding and there'd better be cake!"

Sharing a chuckle, the moment was only interrupted by a familiar voice singing out of tune. Both turned to look down upon the lonely android that strode the decks.

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

Bemused and startled faces looked on at the sight of BEN approaching the flag pole, and proceed to wrench at this ropes.

"Let the colours fly! Captain Flint holds no mercy for the laggards!"

"What is he doing?" Edmond threw his captain a puzzled glance.

Jim could only smirk at the sight, making his way back down to the decks.

"He's sleepwalking."

"Sleep walking?" Edmond called after him, hurdling the stairs twofold. "Robots sleepwalk?"

"This one does," replied Jim and then called to the android. "BEN, wake up!"

Morph, who's attention was captured by this interesting spectacle became a bucket of water, the dumped over the robot's head but it did nothing to waken him.

He became a trumpet to startle him but still BEN continued to sing and raise an invisible flag.

The little blob had turned himself into an entire marching band by the time Jim reached them.

"BEN!" He reached for the robot's arm in attempt to stop his motions.

He made it no further than his shoulder before in a single motion, BEN spun and grabbed Jim's hand.

Both froze, Jim finding himself staring into dead robotic eyes. He struggled to pull his hand free, but it was stuck tight!

"Geeze, BEN! Let me go!"

The robotic eyes blinked bright red, indicating that his systems were starting up again.

"Beware! Beware! Beware!" he stuttered, stuck in a time warp before with his free hand Jim smacked him in the head.

The eyes blinked an indigo blue, one so deep that it made him think of that pirate, Elizabeth. And then he spoke, a voice so deep that it couldn't have been his own.

"Beware!" he said. "The curse of Flint stalks the shadows! She seeks us with the fury of a thousand suns! You will not escape her wrath. You and those with you that dare seek her treasure will perish!"

Gears whirred, the hand loosened and finally eyes blinked their usual warm yellow.

BEN gave a loud yawn, stretching before noticing where he was and who stood by him.

"Jimmy!"

He seemed pleasantly surprised and clearly clueless to what he'd spoken only moments before.

Regardless, those words left an echo in Jim's brain. She was after him, and he realised this curse wasn't going to sleep until each one of those that touched Flint's treasure was dead...


	14. Chapter 14

It had only been days... yet it felt like years. Sarah leaned back on her bunk, resting her head upon a dirty wall.

She was filthy, even in spite of the water and the washcloth their little attendant had supplied them. She wondered if she would ever see home again, let alone live out the remainder of the week.

So far, the pirates had not touched her, ever fearful of the man she shared her cell with.

Unfortunately, however, with every passing day, the old pirate named John Silver grew visibly weaker.

The rash that had once taken his arm now engulfed his entire body. It had grown lumps and had even sprouted long strings of deep brown fur in some places.

The pirate never slept. He just sat there, lost within his own head.

Sarah wasn't sure if he felt the pain anymore. His good eye was bloodshot and showed her that he'd long lost his sense of hope. And she was sure that his will to live was sure to follow.

The sight of a shadow passing them by caught Sarah's attention and drew her eyes to the tiny porthole. Their only link to the outside world.

Sarah sat up suddenly.

Big and blue, a mighty ship passed them by. Letters upon its bow painted in a language she did not understand. And then beyond it, a planet below them. Brown and dirty.

"Silver," she had to point.

The old pirate turned his head, his mechanical eye focusing upon her signal.

He was silent for a moment before uttering a single word.

"Tortuga."

--

"This one will do. Pell, stand up straight."

Elizabeth gave her slave a stern jab in the small of her back making her yelp out of her comfortable slouch.

The pirate captain held a lace dress up to Pell's body, inspecting her closely before giving a disapproving click of the tongue.

"It's too big. This girl can't be allowed to breathe in it. Get me a smaller one."

Pell watched on, her face fraught with a mix of amazement and concern as the small dressmaker toddled over to a rack and pulled another dress.

Dress shopping was something the young slave never in her wildest dreams imagined she would be doing with the most feared pirate in the galaxy.

She was up to something... what though, she wasn't sure...

After that interesting ordeal with which the captain purchased with credits, Pell, carrying a bag containing her newly acquired dress accompanied Elizabeth and Witchpanter to a place more familiar.

The inn was trashed, and it wasn't even lunchtime.

Drunken aliens and old pirates sat or lay spiralled across the floors and what was left of the tables. Pell was certain that they hadn't moved since the night before.

The place reeked of stale alcohol and vomit as the three slowly made their way over bodies that lay across their path and dirty dishes. They stopped at a table in the shadows, one that was occupied by a sleepy old alien.

The alien started at the tap of Elizabeth's sword upon his throat. He peered up at her through cracked spectacles before heaving a yawn unconcerned by her rather unceremonious greeting.

"What brings the daughter of Flint to my humble abode?"

With a single wave of the hand, Elizabeth signalled Witchpanter to place what was in his hands onto the table.

The map replica Jim Hawkins had built.

Pell blinked, unaware until that moment that the panther had been carrying it. She watched this old alien as with a hum of intrigue he inspected this little sphere, toying with it in his withered, clawed hands.

"Hawkins," he finally gave a hiss. "Yes, this is the handwork of the Hawkins boy. I can't miss the craftsmanship. But how is this possible? He is no longer among the world of the living. I saw him run through with the edge of your very sword did I not?"

"It appears that on his escapade, Hawkins managed to find the time to breed," answered the pirate captain. "Two generations at that. The son was a useless braggart but the grandson..." she bared him a dangerous grin, her mind visibly ticking over. "He could be useful."

"Yess! I see your line of thought. Your father would be proud," agreed the old man. "But how will you reach this boy?"

Elizabeth maintained her grin, following it up by a sly chuckle.

"I don't need to find him. He will find me."


	15. Chapter 15

"Stupid piece of-!" Jim thrust an angry fist down on his desk, heaving a sigh.

For hours he'd been working on his father's stupid journal and with no result. The thing was locked up tight. And so, temper all fired up he was about ready to throw the stupid book through the window.

"Gah!" he finally gave up, pushing back in his chair and finding refuge on his messy bunk.

His mind twisted with a messy flood of confusion. Before long they would be reaching the edges of what remained of the records from their previous journey. Then what?

Jim racked his brain, urging some kind of thought, a memory, anything!

But it came up with nothing but pictures of mops and scrubbing brushes. How could he have payed attention to his previous journey years ago? Not when he wound up being the ship's janitor!

It was useless!

"Captain!"

Suzie burst into his cabin so fast that she nearly fell off her mechanical legs.

"Quick! We've intercepted a vessel under attack by pirates!"

Jim was on his feet and out the door before it could even swing shut. Was this the Walrus? Had they found Flint's daughter?

He burst onto the bridge, overtaking Suzie and wrenching her 'scope from her grips.

The little mechanical lenses magnified once, twice, ten times focusing his eye upon the rising smoke of the battle ahead.

A dark ship flew by the luxury cruiser, cannons blazing. The skull and crossed swords visible upon its flag.

"Should we intercept, Captain?"

This wasn't to be their problem. Not their battle, but like a great torrent, memories of mutiny and betrayal welled up in his mind. Pirates! They all needed to hang.

Jim gave the call.

"All hands to battle stations!"

They flew in low, avoiding the gaze of the brigands that were already getting ready to board the cruiser. Jim knew that once they boarded, it was over. They'd ransack the crew for their wealth, and set their ship alight.

"Prepare cannons! Come up on her starboard!"

Thrusting upward, Dainty seemed to appear out of nowhere between the two ships, cannons armed and ready. So close in between them, in fact, that the shocked faces of pirates were visible to all.

"Fire!"

Jim yelled, throwing his arm forward.

Cannon balls shredded the decks of the dark ship that glinted with letters of silver 'Black Pearl'.

Jim spotted its Captain standing at his wheel, watching with dreadlocked hair and beard decked with beads and a bemused smirk upon his face.

Jim watched the words leaving his lips.

"New plan mateys! FIRE!"

"Shi-" Jim cursed, screaming to his crew. "Brace yourselves!"

Those words barely left his lips when in one deafening quake their world was turned upside down.

BOOM!

Jim found himself thrown across the deck, doing nothing but dodging the spray of wood fragments and metal.

"Return fire!" He yelled, struggling to his feet.

He glimpsed the pirate ship, but its captain was no longer standing there.

"Only a right fool would be stupid enough to pull a trick like that!"

Jim spun on his heels, reeling backward as the pirate captain stepped up to him, sword aimed for the juicy pulse in his neck.

The pirate smirked, "Maybe a fool as the likes of me. What's your name boy?"

Jim found himself edging backwards, feeling his way across the deck and back to his wheel. Across from them pirates were already preparing their ropes to board.

"Shy?"Asked the pirate captain. "Or is he maybe a captain without a name?"

"What is my name to you, Pirate?" spat Jim in his retaliation.

"Ah! He speaks! Though I could only assume you were the captain since you were the only one at the wheel. Because the last I heard only the captain stands at the wheel and throws the orders. On this I could be misinformed however, as I have been on occasion."

Was this really his tactic? To confuse Jim with words?

Jim smirked, this had to be the worst pirate he'd ever come across!

"You talk a lot for a pirate." Jim said, playing into his game. "I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours."

The Pirate seemed taken aback, as if to be shocked by his command.

"You 'avent head of me?" he gestured with his sword. "The Black pearl? Only the fastest and most feared ship in the Ethrium? Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jim raised an eyebrow seemingly unimpressed.

"That's all very fascinating Captain Jack, but I think it's time you leave now."

Before the pirate could react, Jim wrenched Dainty's wheel so hard that it sent her careering into the masts of the Black Pearl.

Captain Jack along with the rest of Jim's crew all skidded across the decks. Pirates on their ropes screamed, running for shelter below as Dainty tore through Pearl's sails. Masts once tall and mighty now crashed down onto the decks around them.

Then swinging her around, to Pearl's port side, Jim went to throw out the order to prepare cannons when the pistol charged in the back of his head.

"What was that, lad? I didn't quite hear what you were about to say?"

Jim swallowed, taking his hands from the wheel.

Jack Sparrow gave a smirk, momentarily ignoring the painful wails of his damaged ship.

"You really are a foolish lad. If I didn't know, I'd say you were a lost love child of mine."

Jim shuttered at the thought, only spinning around when he felt the hand of the pirate rob him of his compass and 'scope.

"No weapon?" The pirate seemed intrigued. "I take back the love child remark. I'd say you'd have to be the worst captain I have ever met."

"Speak for yourself!" Jim's eyes focused on the scene unfolding behind the Pirate. The military ships that came up to meet them.

I was only a matter of time.

Catching onto his gaze, the pirate turned, and cursed.

"Time to go!"

He reeled on his boots, diving for the nearest hanging rope. But before he could grab a hold, and without even thinking, Jim lunged at the pirate, tackling him to the deck.

"I don't think so!"

The pirate kicked, his boot making contact with Jim's face. The boy's head snapped around his eyes seeing stars and giving Sparrow the window he needed to struggle to his feet. He grabbed for his rope and gave the still dazed Jim a salute.

"Just remember this as the day, you almost caught Jack Sparrow!"

By the time Jim managed to get to his feet again, Black Pearl's solar engines had ignited and in one mighty boost she shot off into the Ethruim.

Jim glanced about his wrecked decks, heaving a moan as he watched battle fatigued men and women patching their wounds.

It would take days for them to repair the ship. Days he really didn't have.

"Captain?"

Jim spun at the figure that came aboard. An alien standing tall and official greeted him. Pale fur covered a biped body that supported no clothing other than a warrior's kilt. Three great horns protruded from an otherwise humanoid face and from these hung shiny, skin-like fins. But most prominent were the scars. Like a mighty beast or animal had attacked him, three mighty claw marks came up through his cheek and left eye. What remained there now was nothing more than glass.

"I am General Er Shua. I wish to thank you for your assistance and your bravery."

Bruised and sore, Jim could only muster up a grunt and a brief smile. "He got away."

The alien nodded, "But he got away without the Queen's treasure. Thank you for saving the Queen's Cruiser."

Jim gripped the compass that he'd managed to get back from this pirate in his struggles.

"No problem. Is everyone alright?"

The General gave a nod as a young trooper came aboard, giving them the clear and relaying to his superior a message.

General Er Shua focused his attention back on Jim.

"In thanks for your assistance, the Queen wishes to have your ship towed to the royal ports for repair free of charge."

Jim could only sigh at this blessing that had come just at the right time.

"Thank-" he went to say but then realised that the General was not finished.

"And she wishes for you and the top members of your crew to attend a royal banquet in celebration tonight. If you are able to attend."

Jim glimpsed the remainder of his crew that now stared on in eager anticipation. They'd fought hard for him.

Jim gave a nod, "Tell her we would be honoured to attend."


	16. Chapter 16

The banquet hall was brilliant and elaborate. A night of feasting and rejoice.

Cleaned and dressed in his best attire Jim along with his closest friends – Edmond and Suzie- strode upon tiles so white that they could see their own reflections.

"Welcome to planet Geb-Keftiu, home of the Dejawn people." General Er Shua smiled , greeting them at the hall's entrance. "I trust the palace workers are making progress on the repairs of your ship, Captain?"

"Yes. Thank you." Jim nodded officially, resisting the urge to tug at the collar of his uniform. Formal settings had never been a strength of Jim's.

As custom dictated, the General lead them to the Queen's table where they bowed and were greeted with a friendly smile by the Queen herself.

She thanked them, awarding them with a special medallion and the blessing of the Dejawn people.

Then the General took them and directed the trio to their seats, weaving in amongst Dejawn people who danced and swayed to a great band that played strange instruments that Jim found hard to comprehend.

Actors and jugglers performed in front of an applauding audience and banquet tables were piled high with foods of all kinds.

Jim found his seat, smiling at no one but himself as he let the joyous atmosphere take him.

And for a moment in time he could let his mind wonder and forget his troubles.

Jim's eyes caught the figure that silently slipped through the guards watching the doorway. With flowing red hair and eyes that blazed a brilliant sea-green she kept to the walls and tended to watch the floor.

Jim's heart stopped.

His throat immediately going tight.

He knew her.

It was the very face that haunted his dreams.

Watching her from afar, Jim couldn't take his eyes off of her.

And before he knew it he found himself making his way across the banquet hall and over to her side.

Her dress was made of purity as she slowly swayed to the music, gently clutching the drink in her hands.

"Beautiful evening for a party." The words escaped Jim's mouth before he'd even thought to speak.

She gave him an inquiring smile.

"Indeed it is."

Her eyelashes were so long and that smile... breathtaking.

It was as though they were the only ones in the room.

In a great cloud of intoxication Jim found himself swept away be her enchantment.

"Care to dance?" she offered and Jim could only stare, a dazed look blatant upon his face.

"My name is Pell," she spoke.

Her voice was like the sound of a soothing stream as she pulled him across to the dance floor.

"And you are?" she asked him though the knowing in her eyes made her question redundant.

"J...Jim. Jim Hawkins," oblivious, Jim stuttered.

Everything was going to plan as the boy found himself completely absorbed in the siren's spell.

All Pell had to do was act the puppet and lead him back to her master. But as he held her, his hands upon her hips she couldn't help but feel that just perhaps, if there could be a way, she could warn him. He was too young and damn pretty to die.

Like a godsend that answered her silent prayers the cough broke the boy from his trance only to gaze into the scarred face of General Er Shua.

"My apologies for the interruption, Captain Hawkins. But the Queen wishes to speak with you."

The spell was broken.

Pell's glance feel about the banquet hall, only realising for the first time that the Queen was nowhere to be seen.

"In private," affirmed the General, indicating that Pell's presence on this scene was no longer welcome.

She could do nothing but step aside and let them go.

Pell cursed despite the relief that for a time the boy had been saved. Because this wasn't supposed to happen, who was she to interfere? Elizabeth would be furious and Pell would be the one to pay.

**********

Jim followed the General alone through great palace halls with columns so high that light didn't seem to penetrate the point in which they ended.

They passed guards standing tall and silent. Stick-insect-like, they would nod at Er Shua's presence and allow them to carry on.

Eventually, they reached a doorway so great that left Jim with no doubt that these were the Queen's private chambers.

Two guards stepped up, alerted by their approach.

"The Queen's appointment is here," said the General.

Jim stepped back, giving a nervous swallow as these guards with arms that looked barely able to lift a feather cranked these high and mighty doors open.

And in they strode.

The walls seemed made of gold as everywhere Jim looked they glinted a deep yellow/orange in the dim candlelight.

Cloths of all colours draped from the ceiling like high curtains. It was these the two of them passed through until all at once they were in front of a desk bigger than Jim's bed.

Queen Ankhesen smiled, quietly regarding the two as Jim followed the General in respectfully bowing his head before her.

"You are excused, General. I wish to talk with Master Hawkins alone."

The General gave her a look of alarm but knew better than to second guess the Dejawn Queen.

"Yes, my lady." His hesitance was discernable from his tone.

But regardless, he bowed and departed, though Jim could only guess he wouldn't be far off from them.

The boy swallowed, suddenly seriously unsure of how he should have been acting around royalty.

"Take a seat, Master Hawkins." The Queen signalled him to a chair.

She seemed so graceful and very young for someone in such a high position of office.

"There is something you must know, Master Hawkins." Cutting right to the chase, her voice was barely above a whisper. "It is about your father."

Jim found himself taken aback.

"My father?" he blurted suddenly. "How do you know..."

"He came here on his search for Treasure Planet," she cut him off, alluring to the fact that this was all the information of their association that she was going to give him.

"He found it. But then needed to keep his secretes hidden from people who were out to betray him."

The Queen pulled something from her desk drawer, sliding it over to Jim.

It was an old fob-watch, one he immediately recognised as having belonged to his father.

"Take this to the watchmaker. He will be able to help you with the remainder of your journey. Free the slaves. And good luck."

And with that she stood, departing from the room and leaving Jim to sit alone with his confusion.


	17. Chapter 17

Stepping back into the hallway, Jim inspected the watch the Queen had given him. As confusing as the she'd sounded, she made sense somehow. Because as he inspected it, he noticed the watchmaker's signature and he knew who this was. It was an old family friend who lived on a planet just a few star systems away.

But how was the Queen associated with all of this? And what slaves was he supposed to be freeing?

Jim got the feeling, that this he would probably find out somewhere along on his journey.

Wondering the halls back to the banquet Jim's mind seemed elsewhere until a familiar figure broke him from his thoughts.

She stood with her back to him upon an adjoining balcony watching the moon rise into a cluster of clouds.

In avertedly scratching the itch upon his arm, Jim stuffed the watch into his pocket and approached her, his eyes fixated on the patterns that made her way up her bare shoulder blades. She was an Atlantian.

She turned to him, smiling gracefully as she slid herself along the rail and down a banister that lead into the palace gardens.

"Hey," he called after her, following her down the stairs to where she stood, waving a playful finger at him.

"Come on! No time to lag." She laughed and he followed her.

The gardens were lush and smelled so sweet with the aromas of flowers only found on this planet.

A small pond brimmed with life as fish of all kinds swam about, alerted by their shadows that swept across the waters.

And then she vanished.

Jim stopped, his eyes blindly looking about the gardens.

"Pell?" he called, the feelings of euphoria suddenly gone.

What was he doing here?

The moon came out from hiding, lighting up the path before him and very soon became aware of the fact that his skin was burning.

His arms! Legs!

"Argh!!" Jim gave a yelp, hurrying to the pond to perhaps splash water on this sudden fever.

But the reflection that stared back at him was not Jim Hawkins.

"AHHHHH!!" the boy pulled back, dragging himself across the grass.

His hands! They were changing! Morphing!

Something in his back.... pain! Growing.... scales... claws...

And then the feet that approached him, surrounded him.

Changing eyes glanced up into the greedy faces of pirates.

Pell couldn't watch him... but she couldn't take her eyes off of him either. Wet with tears, she hid in the bushes, bawling. What had she done?

Mortified, she couldn't move, watching as from the handsome young man, the dragon emerged.

Elizabeth's pirates circled him, calling, hooting. The thrill of the hunt upon them.

The grey dragon reeled, instinct taking over, it let out a low hiss, warning them that if they moved any closer then heads would roll.

But they ignored it, pulling spears and ropes and nets.

"HURRRUUHHHHHH!!!" The dragon's roar was deafening.

And then the gurgle from this throat that followed: sickening.

The fireball erupted upon them its heat so intense that even Pell felt it upon her face.

Pirates that were stupid enough to remain in its path screamed and the smell of seared flesh filled her nostrils.

The spear came from nowhere, gouging the dragon in the shoulder.

The dragon howled, black blood oozing from the wound.

It fought them, but they overcame it. Tearing its wings and wrapping chains around its limbs.

And in the meanwhile, Elizabeth stood, laughing watching the brutal slaughter of both her men and this beast.

Only moments before the final deathblow, the Pirate Captain raised her hand, stopping her men from swinging the axe into the dragon's temple.

As if on command, clouds gathered to cover the moon, and at once the dragon began to shrink. Claws became hands. What was left of its wings shrunk into a back that belonged to that of a human.

Jim Hawkins fell to his knees, exhausted. Helplessly watching on as Elizabeth approached him, her laughter echoing off the walls of the gardens.

She kicked him in the face with her boot, causing him to tumble back into the grass.

He spat blood.

"What are you doing to me?"

"You did this to yourself, Hawkins. You took my treasure and now you are cursed. You belong to me now. You will hear my commands and you will obey or you will watch those you love suffer."

BOOM!

The cannon fire was so sudden and so loud that it made Pell jump and broke Elizabeth from uttering her curse.

The cannon ball came flying out of nowhere, taking one of Elizabeth's men with it.

Then BOOM! Another!

And all at once, the night was lit up with the cry of troops and cannon fire.

"What?!" Elizabeth's startle was prevalent upon her face as in hoards, the castle's defences came crying down upon them armed and ready to fight. It was hundreds of men to only Elizabeth's crew.

Pell didn't bother to take the time to watch the end result. Staggering to her feet, she turned and fled back to the ship just as the battle started.

***********

Sarah Hawkins sat up suddenly at the ring of cannon fire. Distant but close enough to alert her.

Staggering across the cell, she stumbled upon Silver, shaking at his sleeping form.

"Silver! Silver wake up!"

The old pirate grunted, snapping from his dream just as Elizabeth's slave girl came skittering down the stairs.

Her face fraught with terror and alarm she paced back and forth, muttering lost words to herself.

Her mind, reeling with horrible memories of a lifetime ago.

"What's going on?" Sarah demanded though her words seemed to hit a brick wall.

Then BOOM!

The blast threw them to the ground in a great spray of metal and wood fragments.

Sarah howled, covering her head, she hugged the floor until the metallic hand touched her back.

At the urging of the pirate, she rose to her feet, only to see the mighty hole in the wall and the unexploded cannonball that lay hissing only feet from them.

"Oh, no."

Eyes wide, as all watched the cannonball rock and sway.

"Run!"

Sarah skipped and hopped across the deck, clambering her way through the damaged cell bars followed by Silver. The three of them tore up the stairs and onto the deck just as the explosion shredded its way through the brig.

The tremors so intense that again it knocked them off their feet.

Sarah dragged herself back up, tugging at the fallen form of her once cell-mate.

The old pirate staggered upward, but didn't get far as the slave girl stopped them in their tracks. As if in a feeble attempt to prevent them from escaping any further.

"It'd be useless trying to stop us, Lassie." Silver's form towered over her, gears clicking and grinding.

But she stood tall, already beginning to morph.

Quickly and while the girl was distracted, Sarah grabbed the first thing she saw, a wooden plank and scooted around behind the slave girl. Uttering a silent apology, she swung the plank into the back of the girl's head, knocking her senseless.

Silver could only stare at her, bewildered as Sarah dropped the plank and the slave girl's body hit the deck. Wide eyed and panicked Sarah turned and bolted from the ship.

Silver contemplated the girl for a moment before heaving a grunt, he plucked her from the ground and slung her over his shoulder. Blatantly ignoring the pain he felt in his joints he followed on after Sarah. The three of them disappearing into the night.


	18. Chapter 18

"This is where you will be leaving us then. Are you sure you don't want to stay longer to recover properly?"

Jim gave a shake of his head, wincing as his lungs struggled to be gentle on his cracked ribs.

"Thank you General, but we need to keep moving."

The General bowed, feeling sorry for the sad state this unfortunate Human found himself in. But Jim was stronger than he seemed and the pain killers worked wonders.

Much to his relief and right on time, Edmond and the General had noted Jim's absence from the banquet when the Queen had returned to dine without him.

So going on a search for him through the palace they'd managed to spot the group of pirates and called for help.

Jim remembered little of the night before. But then again, who would when beaten senseless by pirates.

Jim did recall seeing Elizabeth.

And he wondered if his mother was there too.

Unfortunately, however, they managed to escape before they could all be captured. And once again, Elizabeth and her band were on the prowl.

"With the Queen's blessing then, I bid you and your crew farewell and a safe journey." General Er Shua gave a bow of the head, making his way off the decks of Jim's ship.

All repaired and ready for her next adventure, Dainty glinted in the morning sunlight. Her solar sails charging the engine to maximum capacity.

Jim turned to his crew, hobbling his way to the captain's deck. He threw out the order and before they knew it they were off.

Their next stop: Port Royal.

************

"Leland?" Sarah struggled to focus on the ship that glinted in the sunlight. It was disembarking and reflected a mighty gold in the morning.

She knew that ship... but... how?

Then it hit.

"Oh my god! That's Jim!"

She burst to her feet, struggling through the bushes but it was too late, the ship was gone.

Silver emerged from behind her, urging back into the bushes where they had hidden for the night.

He planted a beefy finger on her lip.

"Shhh."

Sarah batted the finger away, throwing him an annoyed glance. The pirates were gone. No one threatened them any longer, she was sure of that. Well no one except maybe Elizabeth's slave girl.

She still slept soundly in a bed of leaves Sarah had prepared for her.

She didn't know why Silver chose to take her, because Sarah was sure the girl wasn't going to go with them freely once she found out her friends were gone.

Silver plunked himself down on a fallen log, heaving a heavy sigh.

The old pirate seldom spoke anymore. As if he found it pointless. He was visibly weak but chose to ignore it.

"That was Jim. I know it. He is looking for me."

"Are yer sure?" The pirate threw her a doubtful stare. "There are many systems that separate us and yer little home on Montressor."

"I know it was. I need to reach him. He might be chasing after the pirates and they may lead him into a trap."

"She is right," the voice that intervened made both heads turn.

Two sets of eyes locked onto Pell who had since woken to their silent bickering. She went to move but then found that her hands had been bound with strips of her own dress.

"Jim Hawkins seeks to find what is left of Treasure Planet in attempt to find you. Elizabeth is very well aware of this fact too."

Sarah swallowed, feeling the pits of panic beginning to develop in her gut.

"I need to get to him. They'll kill him."

Pell didn't say what she was thinking. That with any chance they already had killed him. She merely nodded. Staying unusually calm despite the situation she found herself in.

"So am I your prisoner now?" she directed that question to Silver.

The pirate gave a shrug.

"As far as I'm concerned, yer free if you want to be."

But Pell could only heave a snort, giving him a roll of her eyes.

"I'll never be free."

***********

Like a wounded dog, Walrus limped on through the Ehtrium, slinking around high traffic areas and systems heavily populated.

They'd taken a beating but somehow managed to get out.

Regardless, Elizabeth was furious and had since locked herself in her cabin. Under the threat of death, no one was to disturb her.

This was a setback in her plans but like the cunning pirate her father was, she had a backup. Seducing Hawkins had been a stupid move on her part. His followers were loyal.

No, she needed to get back to the planet and wait for him to come to her.

Elizabeth tampered with the map the boy had created. He mind ticking over. Oh yes, she wouldn't fail this time.

Heads were going to roll.

"Pell!" she called out for her servant.

But there was nothing.

"Pell!" she called more irritated this time. If she wasn't careful, that little brat's head would end up being the first to roll.

"PELL!"

As a final straw, the Captain burst from her cabin, her shrill loud and blood curdling.

"Where is that little...?!"

"Captain." Witchpanther seemed the only one brave enough to face up to her fowl disposition right then. "The slave. She is gone, as are the prisoners."

"What?!" her hiss low and deadly, Elizabeth spun on her heels tearing back through her cabin.

She wrenched open her cupboard, before considering it and taking a breath.

She turned back to her second in command, pulling the small jewel from hiding.

"She won't get far."


	19. Chapter 19

Jim wandered the busy town of Port Royal. Pushed around by crowds, he couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of this place. The streets seemed clean despite how busy it seemed. Everywhere he looked he took in such lifelike terracotta statues of people in different poses. Some standing confidently and others covering and crying. The detail was just amazing, as even the tears on the faces had been created with the most care. These statues stood in strange places. Some hiding in the corners and other standing in plain view, often in running positions in the middle of the street.

It was a harrowing scene yet serene and beautiful at the same time.

It must have taken an army of brilliant artists to create them.

Too distracted by the spectacle, Jim didn't even notice the figure until he'd run right into her.

"Sorry," he went to say, but ignoring him she vanished on through the crowds, Jim only catching the wisp of her brown hair and green eyes.

Thinking nothing of it, Jim eventually located what he was looking for. The Watchmaker's shop.

Though, unfortunately, the man who greeted him was not the watchmaker but the assistant.

"Excuse me, is the watchmaker in?" Jim asked him, stepping into a shop with a ceiling so low that he had to stoop his head.

On every space of every wall clocks hung, ticking noisily. It was enough to make any sane person raving mad.

That assistant stared up at Jim with thin, pressed lips. As if to be annoyed by Jim's rude intrusion.

"I'm sorry. The watchmaker passed away only a few months ago. I'm looking after his business until the case settles on his will. And you are?"

"Jim Hawkins," He replied.

Unfortunately and much to Jim's disappointment the name didn't ring a bell with the assistant.

"And your business here?"

"I have a watch." Jim reached for his pocket, only to find it was empty.

Jim cursed, padding at his pants and his jacket but it was nowhere to be seen. It had vanished.

Needless to say, Jim came out of the shop empty handed and disappointed. And once again he'd hit a dead end.

He needed a drink.

Finding his way to the local inn, Jim took up a seat at the bar, digging his head in his hands for a moment until the bar waitress came for his order.

Not unlike the Benbow, the inn was busy as the evening slowly rolled in. Jim felt exhausted, and found himself craving sleeping in a real bed for once.

Jim let his eyes trail across the faces that made up the inn's inhabitants. It was noisy and unsettled as peoples struggled to find seating, indicating to Jim that he'd got in just in time for the rush hour.

And then there was a girl having an argument with the inn's owner. Jim smirked, knowing this situation all too well as his mother had faced it time and again. She wanted a room but had no money to pay for it.

Silently watching the situation unfold, Jim found himself entertained by the argument. That was until she pulled a watch in which to barter with and Jim immediately froze. That was his watch!

"Hey!" he leapt to his feet. "That's my watch!"

The girl spun on her heels at his call and bolting on through the crowds she disappeared.

Jim cursed, stamping a foot. That little bitch!

"You know her, hon?" he reeled to the owner who casually stepped up to him. "She owes me a week's rent."

Oh she wasn't pinning this on him!

"She stole my watch." Jim gave an indignant scowl.

The woman, an overweight human perhaps in her fifties gave a chuckle and Jim a slap on the shoulder.

"She's been living there for the past few months but ran out of money to pay for her room a week ago. Honey, if you needed a place to stay for the night, that room had just become available. I'm sure she's got plenty of stolen watches stashed away in there you can replace yours with."

Jim took the room.

Venturing up the rickety stairs he found his way to the right door and turned the key in the lock.

What he found, however, was not what he was expecting.

Trailing into the girl's dark, messy living quarters he could just make out what looked to be paintings and canvases leaning on the walls.

Lighting a lantern, he made his way over paintings of scenes and places only dreamed of in a fantasy.

At first he thought these to be stolen artefacts from a gallery of sorts but then found a desk full of painting supplies.

She was a starving artist.

Jim smirked, feeling sorry for the girl. Her art was truly breathtaking but he could only imagine the kind of meagre living she was making from it.

On the desk too, there was a sketchbook with which he couldn't help but go through. Figures danced off the pages some human and others of creatures he had never in his wildest dreams seen before. These sketches were different to her paintings however. They seem obscure and very personal. And on the corner of every page was written the time and date they were drawn, more often than not at impossible hours of the night. Jim soon realised that these were dream journals. She was recording her dreams.

Then he came across a series of sketches that seemed to make time stand still. Treasure Planet... and then sketches of him...

************

It wasn't until much later that night that Jim's little 'girlfriend' made a return.

Jim snapped awake at the form that silently made her way from the window and across to her desk.

Jim waited until she was within pouncing range before he burst from the bed suddenly, leaping at her as she screamed and grabbed for her sketchbook. She reeled back into the door as Jim came down on her. He went to grab her but she opened the door and she staggered through his arms.

The girl hurried on down the halls, barely making it to the stairs before Jim managed to catch up. Grabbing her by the arm he managed to reel her around calling: "Where is my watch?"

She managed to kick his feet in mid-stride and he tumbled forward, taking her with him into a wall.

Body hit body.

The girl gasped, her green eyes bright and full of fear.

Jim grabbed for the sketchbook, ripping from her hands.

"And why do you have pictures of me in your sketchbook?"

The leg hoisted and before Jim knew it, she'd kneed him in the crutch.

"Ooff!" He heaved, grabbing for the floor as he keeled and allowed the girl to once again slip through his fingers.

Catching his breath and his dignity Jim finally staggered to his feet, only to find that the girl hadn't gotten far at all.

She stood, backing up as another figure approached her in the dining area of the inn. He was holding a gun to her.

Jim dove for the shadows, watching them carefully as this figure demanded something from her.

Keeping to the walls, Jim slowly slunk down the stairs, coming up on the figure from behind. He grabbed a candlestick from the table and belted him in the back of the head.

The girl gave a yelp, wanting to run again but then realising what Jim had done she stopped mid flight. She watched him carefully as Jim approached.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want my watch back," he said calmly this time.

The girl swallowed, shaking her head slowly.

"I'm sorry. I don't have it anymore. I already bartered it for some food."

She looked clearly shaken as Jim cursed and took a seat by the girl's still unconscious pursuer.

"I'm sorry."

Jim shook his head, running his fingers through messy hair. "It's alright, you did what you had to do. I'm sorry I chased you like that. You can have your room back if you like. It's been payed for."

She seemed fascinated by him. As if she couldn't really believe what she was seeing.

"You're Leland Hawkins' son, aren't you."

Jim's head shot upright.

"Yes."

And she smiled, clutching her sketchbook before extending a hand.

"I'm Dolphiana, the Watchmakers daughter. We've met before."


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: If anyone is interested in viewing my Treasure Planet related fan art then feel free to visit me on DeviantArt- my username is: Ankhesenamen

Anyways, back to the story!

-------

"So who was that guy?" Jim sat on the end of Dolphiana's bed as he watched her hurry about the room, stuffing clothes and other items into her rucksack.

She huffed, flustered as she took another glance about the room.

"He is not a friend." She breathed, clambering over Jim and across the bed to fetch her pyjamas from under the pillow. "He is a murderer. And he is after this."

She stopped for a moment, allowing Jim's eyes to catch up with her. Digging around in her pocket, she produced a locket not unlike the one Jim's mother carried around her neck. Except when Dolphy opened it, it did not contain photos of friends or family. Green light sprayed from the locket, forming into diagrams and charts that made Jim immediately stand up.

It was the path to Treasure Planet.

"Where did you get that?" Jim was flabbergasted.

"It belonged to my father." She replied, swallowing back her anger.

And it was then that Jim realised what had happened to her.

"Carren killed him to get to it, didn't he."

The girl seemed taken aback by his response but remained composed as she nodded, holding back a tear.

"My father gave this to me and told me I needed to guard it with my life. Carren has been after me since."

She heaved a sigh, stuffing it back into her pocket.

"Hence the reason I need to be gone before he wakes up."

Things were falling into place. That locket was the reason his father sent him here.

Quickly and before she slipped through his fingers again, Jim grabbed her by the arm.

"I think you would be wise to come with me then," he said. "We have more in common than you think."

****

The old space dock was a mess.

A haven for traders and spacers, the place somewhat resembled a housekeeper's nightmare.

Sarah carefully followed Silver and their new travelling companion, Pell through the messy walkways that seemed to be nothing more than a maze of mental and merchants.

Having managed to find a ride off the planet, Silver had led them here. To a place he claimed was home to an old friend that owed him a favour.

She had no idea where they were. She just had to trust this old cyborg and hope that she could somehow rely on him to pull through for her.

The trio stopped at a ship repair yard where parts and tools lay scattered about everywhere the eye could see. Loud music blared through an old radio that seemed buried somewhere on a bench piled high with oily rags.

An alien not unlike the ones that dwelt on Geb-Keftiu approached them, watching them with careful, green eyes.

"Silver!" she exclaimed, more shocked than happy to see him.

"Why, if it isn't the flower of the Ethrium, Aidee!" The cyborg bowed, extending a wide hand. "Yer Captain about?"

Saying nothing more, the alien directed them to a ship that looked of nothing more than a great wreck. It had obviously seen better days.

"A'hoy there!" John Silver's voice bellowed aloud over the rock music that blared on behind them.

And they needed only wait a matter of moments before the long faced alien peered over the ship rails.

"Silver!"

The alien bared a wide, toothy grin. His face seemed like that of a horse, but that was as far as the resemblance went. Starting at his chin and trailing all the way down his long neck to his chest hung a large, furry crest. Blue fur covered him all the way to the elbows and knees and then the remainder of these limbs were made up of scaly, green skin.

Walking on two legs, he stood a good six foot tall and when he moved, his knees were bent backward and thus needed to rely on a thick furry tail as a third leg.

"Jaka!" exclaimed silver.

The two reunited with stiff handshakes and a slightly crude conversing style that seemed common only to spacers. It was once the pleasantries were dispensed that the old pirate got into business, calling in this favour that his strange looking friend owed him.

"Still looking for that old planet, eh?" Jaka could only laugh at the pirate's request.

But Silver pointed to their friend, Pell, giving him an expectant look.

"This time I have someone who can get us there."

Rubbing his chin, the alien considered the proposal before giving a chuckle and throwing his hand into a shake.

"Gimme an hour to bribe the parole officer and I'll meet you on the docks at noon."

***

The light of a passing star brought Dolphiana from her slumber as she stirred. Stifling a yawn and stretching her back out of the strange posture the hammock had put her into, she pulled herself from the sheets.

Much to her surprise she found that she was alone. Accompanied only by empty hammocks that made up the crew sleeping quarters.

She hadn't even noticed the other men get up.

Putting on some clothes she made her way up to the main decks, careful so as not to disturb the crew who worked tirelessly around her.

Millions of miles from home she could only watch on with amazement at the stars that seemed to zip by at an amazing speed.

Carefully treading her way across the decks she kept a watchful eye out for the captain who had offered her safety upon his ship. But all she found were the legs of the giant pillar that stopped in her path.

She gasped, stepping back at the great, rock-like alien that seemed to inspect her with an inquisitive stare.

"What is your business up here, young lady?"

"I...I'm looking for the captain," she managed to stammer.

"The Captain is otherwise engaged, honey." A girl not much older than she stepped up to the two, metal legs clicking and grinding. "Who are you?"

"Dolphy." She replied, trying to avoid staring too long.

"Dolphy, this isn't a cruise, you know!" She tapped a mechanical foot that looked more like a hand. "Come on. I have work for you."

Grabbing Dolphy by the arm, she hauled her below the decks to the mess hall where there she threw her a scrubbing brush and a wet towel.

"I want these done before lunch. And forget about making yourself a snack. If you can't be bothered getting up for breakfast then you can forget eating. No one touches the food except the cook."

And with that she stormed off.

Dolphy blinked and raised an eyebrow, the words 'whatever' and 'bitch' vibrating from her lips. She spun to the kitchen, nearly dropping what was in her hands as her eyes fell upon the huge pile of dishes that lay before her.

"Oh crap," was all she managed to muster.

Hours passed.

Dolphy stood back, wiping a hand across her forehead she heaved a loud sigh. What had once been piles of slimy, dirty dishes were now nothing more than a sparkling clean bench. She'd done well.

Pots, pans, cups and plates were neatly put away in their cupboards. And she was certain this was the cleanest the kitchen had ever been.

Proud of herself she grabbed a stool and set herself down, grabbing a cup of water to quench her thirst.

She checked the time. It was still another hour before the cook would be back down here to prepare the lunches.

Dolphy's stomach growled impatiently. She couldn't wait that long... she was starving!

Looking around she found it hard to resist the temptation to open the fridges. After all she was alone and had been so since she'd been given this yucky assignment.

No one would notice if she were to say... take a piece of bread...

Grabbing a loaf and a bread knife Dolphy made sure to take extra care so as not to make too much of a mess. She sawed herself a piece... or two. It was a little stale.

Butter! That's what she needed. Only a little. No one would miss a little butter.

But just butter was boring... she needed something with it.

"Ah, Cheese! Perfect! And ooh Sasuage and olives! Yum!" she hummed to herself, backing from the fridge. She was staving after all. "Ok, just these things and that's all."

Quickly making herself a sandwich, Dolphy made sure to put everything back in their correct places. But now she needed another drink.

Grabbing a carton of milk she pulled away from the fridge only to run straight into the figure standing behind her.

"Ahh!" She screamed, immediately dropping the milk and sending it splashing all over the floor.

She fell back into the bench, clutching her racing heart as Jim Hawkins burst out laughing.

"That's not funny!" She pouted after catching her breath and stealing a mournful glance about the kitchen. The milk had somehow managed to splash all over the floor and on the cupboards.

"I'm going to be slaughtered for this."

"Sorry," Jim snickered, regaining his composure. "I won't tell anyone that you were sneaking food from the fridges but it's going to cost you." He eyed Dolphy's sandwich sitting on the bench.

Dolphy glared, pulling a rolling pin on him. She held it up ready to defend her snack.

"Captain or not, you are not touching my sandwich."

"Aww! Come on," whined Jim. "I missed breakfast this morning."

"If you can't be bothered getting up for breakfast then you can forget eating." Dolphy repeated Suzie, realising how much of a hypocrite she was being.

Jim raised an eyebrow, "You left out the 'no one touches the food except the cook.' The last I heard, our cook was counting the food supplies under the decks, not making sandwiches for people."

He did have a point.

"Fine." Knowing when she was out done Dolphy heaved a heavy sigh and handed him the plate.

But Jim pulled a face.

"It's got nothing on it."

"I beg to differ," refuted Dolphy. "It's got Sausage, cheese and olives."

Pushing past her, Jim made his way to the fridge. "That's not a sandwich. I'll show you what a real sandwich is."

Minutes later:

Jim and Dolphy could only stare, heaving a simultaneous sigh. Oh what they had created together... was truly art.

Two sandwiches sat side by side on the bench, six inxhes high they towered over any sandwich creation ever fathomed in the Ethrium.

Oh it was... truly beautiful...

Giggling like little kids they topped up their cups of milk and placed their plates down at the table. Sitting across from one another, eyes wide, stomachs growling.

Dolphy was the first to chomp down on her creation, moaning orgasmically her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

'Oh my god! I love you!" she could only cry though a mouthful of heavenly bliss.

Jim chuckled. "Only for my sandwich making abilities."

"I wasn't talking to you," Dolphy bared him a mischievous grin, taking another bite and leaning back in her seat.

Jim barely got to start on his before his second man, Edmond came bursting down the stairs.

"Jim! I've been looking everywhere for you! We need you up here! Quick!"

Jim put the sandwich down and heaved a sigh. He stole a mournful look with Dolphy.

"Duty calls."

Dolphy could only give him a sympathetic bite of the lip, taking his plate from the table.

"I'll hide it in the fridge for later." She gave him a wink.

"Thanks Dolph," Jim smiled taking off after his friend.


	21. Chapter 21

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me."

Following Edmond back onto the deck, Jim found himself greeted by a sight he was not expecting.

B.E.N sang and danced about, waving a broomstick. He circled crew members and pretended to run them through with his 'sword'.

This was only unusual for B.E.N in the sense that his headlights blinked a deep crimson, indicating that he had a virus wrecking havoc upon his circuitry.

"Oh man, ." Jim heaved a sigh, rubbing his temples before giving an order to his somewhat startled crew.

"Grab him, we have to shut him down."

Jim watched four of his strongest men join B.E.N in his little pirate dance in attempt to grab him. But the old robot was quick on his feet. Tripping one, B.E.N swaggered out of the way of his loafing form before stealing his belt and using it as a whip on the other three.

The scene was a mess.

Some crew were horrified and others, like Suzie, laughed uncontrollably.

B.E.N grabbed one of his pursuers, pulling him into his merry dance he wrapped the poor soul up in a sail.

Quickly, Jim ducked in behind the parody and grabbed a net. And with the help of Edmond, the boys managed to sneak up on the robot while he was distracted and throw it over top of him.

Gears cranked and churned as B.E.N, startled by the capture reeled, howling: "You'll never take me alive!"

He spun in attempt to dive overboard but in one mighty, back handed sweep, Onyx appeared on the scene and sent the robot flying across the deck into the main mast.

B.E.N didn't even have a chance, he shut down the moment he hit the mighty pole.

The crew breathed a unison sigh of relief and glanced about one another, bemused smirks blatant upon their faces. Until finally, Onyx barked the order that sent everyone back to work.

Jim and Edmond stepped over to investigate the wreckage that was one B.E.N.

The rear plate on his head had come unhooked and now lay on the floor. Reaching for this Jim soon noticed that there was something different about the now loose circuits that hung from the back of B.E.N's head. For one they were crossed.

Jim hummed, scrunching his eyes. He knelt down by the robot and gave his head a closer examination.

It was only tiny and if he wasn't looking for it, he would have missed it. A single microchip sat, firmly imbedded within his circuits. A single microchip that, Jim realised, shouldn't have been there.

"Edmond, gab me a screw driver."

His second man did just so, handing it over he knelt down beside Jim to follow what he was doing.

It took a few moments of digging but finally the tiny chip came flying out, skittering along the floor to which Edmond managed to grab before it fell through a crack.

"What is it?" he questioned.

Jim replaced B.E.N's head plate, allowing him to reboot and leaving him to find his own way out of the net. He grabbed the tiny chip from Edmond and weighed it in his hand, heaving a suspicious sigh.

"It's a tracking device." He let if fall back to the ground before stamping it under foot and rendering it useless. "And it's probably the reason why Flint's daughter always seems to be two steps ahead if us."

***

After that ordeal, Jim quickly made his way below the decks, eager to sink his teeth into the sandwich monstrosity he and Dolphy had made earlier.

But he soon found himself confronted by a kitchen in shambles and the cook lying, moaning on the ground.

"What happened?" Jim hurried to help the dazed cook to his feet as he gazed about a kitchen barely recognisable beneath the mess.

Plates and knives lay scattered about the benches. A boiling pot that had been on the stove now soaked the floors and this combined with a spilled bag of flour formed a slippery sort of paste under foot. A set of footprints and drag marks could be seen heading back out the door.

"There was an intruder," the cook stammered through hardly understandable babble.

"He...he took the girl! Captain, I think we have a stowaway."

**

Heart racing, and a mind reeling with thoughts of bloody murder, Jim dashed through the ship desperate to catch up with this intruder.

He didn't need to guess who it was, for he knew already.

The sounds of a struggle could be heard as Jim rounded a bend and skidded to a halt just in time to see the longboat beginning to lower.

He didn't have time to contemplate as the dock door slid open, he jumped, landing with a loud thud and startling the man who held Dolphy in a death grip.

Carren whirled, pistol handy.

"Make a move and ill blast out your girlfriend's brains, Hawkins."

Jim backed, hands raised.

But not willing to give up without a fight, the girl, with all her might, slammed a boot into her captor's foot.

Carren howled, keeling and she elbowed him in the gut before breaking free of his grip.

He dropped the pistol and instantly, Jim dove, catching it before Carren had the chance to grab it.

Struggling to get out of the line of fire, Dolphy reached for a support rope in attempt to swing herself back into the dock. Carren took a dive for her legs but she managed to kick him out of the way and clamber back into the ship. The intruder landed back in the longboat, the whirr of his pistol charging just centimetres from his head.

"Don't move!" Jim gave a leer, standing with legs apart.

Carren glared up into the eyes of this new threat, snarling: "You wouldn't. You don't have the guts. I can see it in your eyes."

He pulled himself upright, undeterred by Jim's orders for him to stay still.

"You're just like you're father. Weak. Unwilling to make sacrifices. You live like him, you'll die like him too."

Jim didn't even see his move coming until it was too late.

The pirate's boot kicked out, getting Jim in the shin. The boy toppled, windmilling as the boat swayed this way and that.

Carren burst back to his feet, stealing the pistol from his hands it only took a single shove to send the already off balanced Jim overboard.

"Ahhh!" Jim howled, his momentum sending him slamming into the docking bay door.

He slid, topping over until just before tumbling out into the abyss of space he managed to grab a hold.

Carren, now with his blaster on hand shot at the cables that prevented the longboat from leaving the ship.

Snap!

He fired up the engine before shooting out another one and in one mighty blast he was gone.

Jim struggled, to keep a hold but his hands were slipping fast on this oily surface.

"Arrhh!" he let out a bellow just as the rope fell by his face.

"Jim! Grab the rope!" Above him, Dolphy cried, tugging at the other end and wrenching it into a pulley.

Jim caught the rope, wrapping his arms and legs in it, he held on with dear life as Dolphy rounded the dock and slammed the 'door close' leaver down.

With his remaining strength, Jim managed to clamber back up the support rope. Taking Dolphy's urging hand and together they managed to pull him back into the safety of the dock.

Both slumped, panting heavily. Jim, only able muster a smile and a weary: "Thanks."


	22. Chapter 22

Jim paced about his cabin, a mix of emotions running through him. He wasn't sure which way was up.

"Who was that guy?" he demanded to the girl who sat, huddled up on a chair by his desk.

Dolphy hugged her knees, trying to forget the last half hour of her life. Her hands were red and raw from the rope burn and she found she had bruises appearing in places that she never realised she'd hurt in the incident.

"I told you. His name is Carren. He is a pirate."

Jim closes his eyes, shaking his head.

"No, I know that. But how did he know my father? How did he know who I was?"

"Well you do look a lot like your fath-"

"No, Dolphy! You're not getting this. I need to know what's going on!" The epitome of fury himself, Jim cut her off. "You're hiding things from me. Don't you trust me?"

"I have men who are after me, trying to kill me for that locket! Do you really think I could just magically start trusting you, a stranger?" Dolphy burst. "The son of Leland Hawkins you may be, but that doesn't mean much in this world. For all I knew, you could have been one of them."

"You came along with me. You could have run away but you chose to come with me. What is that supposed to mean?"

Dolphy fought back her own tears, desperate for him not to see her cry. "I don't know. I just needed to get away. Please! Try to understand, I have nowhere else to go."

Jim stopped in his tracks, red in the face. His temper cooled at the sight of the girl's pulled up a chair, sitting just across from her and grabbed her hands away from her face, staring directly in her eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

Dolphy watched him, carefully searching him. Instinct telling her to run away, to get away and hide. But there was something about him. Something inside of her urged him, that, yes indeed she could rely on him.

She swallowed, closing her eyes and nodded.

"I trust you."

"Then tell me what is going on."

Jim waited, giving her the time to gather her thoughts. The girl hiccupped, wiping away her tears that she'd fought so fervently to hide.

"Carren killed your father." She finally said. "Just like he killed mine."

Those words were like a pillar to Jim's head. Cold hands clutched his heart. He swallowed though his mouth was dry.

"Those statues that are around my home town, they were real people, once." Dolphy continued. "Many hundreds of years ago there was a stone called the 'Terracotta Stone'. It had the magical ability to turn people into statues.  
It was a form of punishment for criminals to be turned into statues. But then one night the town was attacked by pirates. They took the stone and in the attack turned many of the town's inhabitants into statues.

Then years ago, when I was a little girl, I met Leland Hawkins. He was convinced that it was Captain Flint and his crew that took the stone. And that he would find Treasure Planet and they could free the people.

For months our fathers worked on finding Treasure Planet. They teamed up with Carren and Port Royal's Governor.

But then Carren betrayed them."

The girl sighed, her eyes watering all over again.

I can recall travelling on this very ship. Myself and the daughter of Governor Swann, who was a few years older than me.

And when Leland and my father suspected a traitor in their ranks they decided to hide their findings to Treasure Planet. So they gave me the locket and took me to Montressor to hide out in the Benbow.

That was the journey your father never came back from."

The room fell silent.

Jim sat back in his chair, his mind spinning. His father wasn't a pirate. He was innocent.

"But you were only there one night." Jim stated.

Dolphy nodded. "My father was actually never on that voyage either. He came to get me the next day."

Reaching over to his desk, Jim pulled Dolphy's locket from its drawer, running a finger over its elaborately decorated surface.

The girl watched the ceiling in a last attempt to will her tears away.

That was when it hit him. The message scrawled upon Dainty's deck.

"The Dolphin's cry," Jim said suddenly, leaping up from his seat.

"Dolphy."

He rummaged about his desk in search of the one thing that had the answers. His father's journal.

And he typed what he knew would unlock it this time. 'Dolphiana'

All at once the book gave a bleep. Locks snapped open and like a flower facing the morning sun, pages unfurled to face the light.

The hologram of Leland Hawkins appeared.

"Jim, by now, no doubt, you have managed to find Dolphiana and the locket. This is your path leading you to the very place you have only read about in story books.

It is the path to Treasure Planet.

Don't be tempted by its spoils, Jim. That reward will come in time.

There are some things that you need to know about your family history. Things that, you were too young to understand when I was still around.

Your grandfather, William Hawkins, was a captive slave of Captain Flint. Your grandfather had an amazing talent. One like yours. He could build things. Marvellous things. And Flint used this ability of his to build the map to Treasure Planet.

That map was supposed to be specifically coded to work for Flint and Elizabeth. But your Grandfather added another family line into the code. That of the Hawkins family line.

And then with the aid of Elizabeth's mother he was able to escape the clutches of Flint."

So that was why Jim seemed to be the only one able to assess that map on his previous voyage to Treasure Planet. It all seemed to come to light.

"One night, Jim," his father continued. "I managed to find this map, though it slipped through my fingers. But this was not before I was able to record the path into the locket.

Jim, there are many pirates and thieves dying to get their hands on that treasure. Be careful, son.

I love you."

The hunk of junk, namely the ship belonging to this strange alien, sailed on through the night.

Sarah Hawkins sat alone on its deck, watching this alien captain, Jaka, conversing with the old pirate. Where he was taking them? Sarah didn't know. She didn't really care either, just as long as it led her to her son.

Dressed in a change of clothes that smelled strongly of oil and grease, Sarah sighed. They reminded her of how Jim would smell after spending a day in the workshop.

Oh gods, she was worried sick about him. Praying constantly that he was alright.  
But then her thoughts, drifted. Fell upon a man whom she had not considered in many years. Her husband.

She'd never been one to travel. Ships made her queasy, this instance being no exception. But Leland had always begged her to come along with him. To explore the stars with him.

She wondered if she had joined him, would things have turned out differently? Would he still be alive?

She recalled vividly the day Swann arrived at the door and she could tell just by the look on his face, Leland was never coming home.

She'd felt nothing. How could she? She hadn't seen him in months.

How was she going to tell Jim?

She never did.

Because she knew he would have been devastated. She needed someone to blame for all the pain in their lives. She blamed Leland. Their family would never be whole again... but there again, had it ever been whole in the first place?

Sarah's glance fell on Elizabeth's slave, Pell. She sat alone, watching the stars, lost in her thoughts.

Picking herself up, Sarah slowly strode over, placing herself down on a crate just next to her.

"How long have you been a slave for?"

The girl seemed hesitant to speak, but hers was a story that longed to be heard.

"Ever since I ran away from home," she said slowly. "It was take refuge with Flint or die at the hands of those who murdered my family."

Sarah listened, not taking her eyes of off her as she told her a story full of pain and heartache until finally Pell's voice went silent.

Sarah's glance fell across the spacescape. She felt so empty, but the reassuring hand upon her shoulder broke her from her thoughts.

The piercing eyes of the Atlantian watched her. Comforted her.

"He is strong," she said. "Your son will find his way."


	23. Chapter 23

The fog was thick, swallowing them whole.

With sails tied, Dainty carefully treaded her way through the deep dust cloud that had once been a planet.

Jim watched, his eyes scrunched and a frustrated frown upon his brow. There was something about this fog... it wasn't supposed to be here. Where they going in the right direction? Heavens knew... his blasted compass had stopped working ever since he'd had that encounter with that pirate captain. What was his name? Jack Sparrow.

Jim gave a grunt, slipping the compass back onto his belt and leaning upon his wheel, he watched members of his crew working tirelessly. Watching out for anything that could prove to be a striking hazard.

If this was all that was left of Treasure Planet, then he was truly doomed.

"Planet Ho!!!"

The shout rang hard and loud across the ship, springing each man to action.

Suzie, sitting in the crow's nest, pointed vigorously at the dark shapes that seemed to be looming before them.

These weren't a planet... they where...

"SHIT-"

Jim reeled, wrenching the wheel to the side. Dainty swerved, moaning under the unexpected pressure he'd put her under. Crew toppled about, bewildered at the sight of the massive asteroid that slid on past them.

This wasn't a dust fog! It was an asteroid field!

"Careful men! Keep yer eyes peeled!" the call of Onyx sliced through the bewilderment, again sending the crew back to their stations.

Jim licked his lip, keeping his eye steady and his mind focused. It was up to him to somehow get through this field.

As luck would have it, the fog eventually became thinner the further they travelled into the field. This, in turn, allowed them a better chance at avoiding the great chunks of rock that seemed so weightless as they drifted past them.

"Arm the cannons," Jim gave the order. "Try and clear out as many of the smaller rocks as you can."

"Aye, capt'!" B.E.N and Edmond were quick to respond, taking up a firing station each.

The charge of the cannons buzzed through air that suddenly seemed so cold.

Then 'BOOM'.

They fired, blasting a small asteroid to smithereens.

Jim shivered at the gust of cool, pulling his jacket tight. He never recalled it being so cold like this before. Were the ship's environmental settings off? He'd have to check them as soon as they were out of this mess.

The whisp of colour suddenly caught his attention.

Jim's head snapped around... but there was nothing there.

Another whisp... and a song... on the breeze....

...Voices...

Where were they coming from?

Jim's hands dropped from the wheel, going in search of the source of the voice. It was singing... like the sound of raindrops upon Crystal.

...Beautiful...

...She was singing to him...

...A song of loneliness and sadness...

... He needed to comfort her...

...She was calling to him...

---

B.E.N, like a child with a toy, was gleeful at the idea of blasting things to bits. Oh boy it was so much fun!

BOOM!

His cannon fired

BOOM!

Edmond's cannon fired. Then in turn his again! Then Edmond... Edmond?

The cannon fire stopped.

Curses, where was he going?

"Edmond?" B.E.N stood, scratching his head at the spectacle before him. Edmond wandered the decks, as if to seek something, or rather, someone.

As a matter of fact, so was Jim... and Onyx...

"What's happening?" Suzie landed on the deck, her stare one of blatant worry.

That was when B.E.N heard her too. She was calling to the men. That familiar voice... the sad song he'd heard many, many decades ago.

"Siren!"

Dainty slowed, her engines dying away as those that once manned her now responded to the sad woman's call.

They followed her, across the ship.

"Suzie! Stop them! They'll jump overboard! The Siren's call has them!"

At once the cyborg woman's eyes went wide. She glanced this way and that and then her eyes went wide as two moons as they fell upon the scene that was unfurling behind B.E.N.

The robot spun. He would have wet himself if robots drank.

"Oh.... mummy..."

With no one to look after her, Dainty drifted aimlessly through the asteroid field. Right into the path of what would surely mean the end of them.

"B.E.N! Get the cabin girl and you two round up the men. I'm taking the wheel!"

"Ay... Suz!"

B.E.N bounded below the decks, calling Dolphy's name in question, the only other woman- and therefore the only other person unaffected by the spell.

She came dashing up to the decks, reeling at the sight that befell them. Men climbed the railings, ropes... anything to reach the voices. They called, they crooned, they cried.

"Holy shi-..."

"No time to stare! Tie them up you two!" Suzie bellowed from the wheel, desperately struggling to keep the ship aright.

Grabbing robe, the two hurried about the deck, slipping and sliding at the mad steering of Suzie. Men scrabbled for the rails, tearing at their shirts in attempt to reach the singing which had become progressively louder and louder. Whisps of colour dazed them, knocking them from their sensors.

It was a scene of utter madness!

B.E.N managed to capture some in the net he'd previously fought so hard to get out of, while Dolphy bound their hands with rope and tied them to the main mast. They made sure no one was going anywhere.

But where was the Captain?

"Dolphy! Take the wheel! I'm going to unfurl the sails!"

Suzie left the wheel spinning. Mechanical legs whirring she leapt up into the oblivion above them.

Dolphy scrambled the decks, throwing herself onto the wheel. The ship tottered, sending her tumbling across the deck.

CRRUUNNCHHH!!!

The asteroid appeared out of nowhere, gouging itself into the side of the ship. Dainy screamed a pained wail of wood and metal tearing under the rock.

Dolphy fumbled at the wheel, desperate to get Dainty back onto course but she was fighting her, bucking at this intruder that had her by the wheel.

Thump!

The form landed by her side, entangled in ropes and nets. Dolpy jumped upright as Jim, having slipped from his aimless wander across the boom, now struggled his way back to his feet.

The first sail came down.

"Dolphy! Asteroid!" B.E.N pointed frantically.

Dolphy spun the wheel, the ship moaning in protest. But this thing was just too big! There was no way know they were getting around it!

Engines! They needed engines!

The second sail came down.

They really didn't have the time to wait....

"B.E.N! Fire the engines!" Dolphy's call sounded aloud. "Do it now!"

The robot bounded across the deck, hammering at the console that just didn't seem to want to acknowledge him.

"Dolphy! Get Jim!" Suzie landed, grabbing for the wheel. "Brace yourselves!"

Jim was already attempting to clamber his way overboard.

Dolphy didn't have the time to think. She ran and dove, tackling him to the ground just as the ship's engines roared to life.

And in one great burst of energy they flew up and out of the asteroid field...


	24. Chapter 24

Walrus silently crept though the dark places, hiding in amongst the great chunks of earth that once made up Treasure Planet.

The only reminders left of what was the most sought after location in the Ethrium drifted aimlessly in space. Like an apple eaten to the core, Treasure Planet was nothing but a skeleton of rock entwined with the great tentacles of what was once the mechanism that held the core in place.

A broken moon drifted in its crocked orbit. On a slow death march that would ultimately lead it crashing into what was left of the planet.

And it seemed that all of Nathaniel Flint's hard work had been put to waste.

But this was far from the case.

Elizabeth stood on deck, gazing out at her home.

Her father was no fool. He'd anticipated the grubby hands of thieves would eventually find their way to his trove... would come to claim his legacy.

It seemed an ironic twist of fate that the only two people who escaped the clutches of Flint were able to sire offspring. Offspring that were bound to that treasure just as she was.

Silver was out of her clutches for the moment but he would show in due time.

In the meantime, however....

Right on cue, torn and battered, Dainty appeared from the asteroid field, landing gently in the clearing of space that surrounded what was left of the planet core.

She watched them as with eyes of awe and fear they inspected the disaster that was once Treasure Planet.

No one even bothering to glance behind them as Walrus slowly slunk from the shadows, hot on Dainty's tail.

"Witchpather, prepare the men," Elizabeth snapped an order to her second man, her face becoming a leering grin. "It's time to make an unexpected house call upon our little friends."

---

Winded and gasping for air, Dolphy rolled over onto her back, choking up what remained of her dignity as she pulled her hands away from her Captain's legs.

Jim sat up, a hand upon his head and a confused stare visible upon his face.

Suzie stood in front of him, grinning like an idiot at the sight.

"Alright," said Jim. "What just went down here?"

"Dolphy just saved you from taking a spacewalk without a suit."

"JIMMY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" B.E.N came trotting up the stairs, his arms flying in every direction in gesture. "THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE! WE JUST HAD AN 'OTHER-WORLDLY' ENCOUNTER WITH SIRENS!!"

"B.E.N." Jim squinted.

"YES?"

"What did I tell you about inside voices?"

"Oh right..." The robot shut up.

Men were pulling themselves to their feet, wondering on their whereabouts before quickly scurrying back to their posts only to stop at the sight of the old, skeleton of a planet that befell them.

"Wow." Faces gazed on in pure wonder and jaws dropped.

Was this really all that was left of the planet?

BOOM!

The blast was loud and unexpected.

A whistle filled the air that compelled man and woman alike to suddenly spin on the spot.

CRRRUNCH!!

The cannon ball blew through one of the masts, sending wood and metal pieces raining down upon the deck.

The dark ship only spoken about in story books slid out of the darkness. The letters forming 'Walrus' visible upon her haul.

Jim's heart pelted to a screaming halt, his eyes going wide.

Good god, he saw that ship, along with everything else that made up Treasure Planet blown to smithereens... didn't he?

The dark ship swooped down upon them, cannons blazing.

"Battle stations!"

Jim's stagger turned to a bolt as he tore back up the stairs and to the wheel, quickly wrenching Dainty out of the path of cannon fire.

Dainty, still limping from the asteroid belt, creaked and groaned under the pressure, her responses sluggish at best. She soon found herself unable to out run the pirate's fire upon her.

She had no choice but to return fire.

Cannons buzzed, humming in charge before they fired, blasting holes into the pirates.

Leering faces and toothless laughs greeted them on the other side. Pirates hooted and screamed. Cannon's fired and Dainty shook under the pressure.

Crew fell about the decks, staggering under the mighty quake.

Jim staggered into the wheel, desperate to steer her but before he knew it, Walrus was next to her. Mighty talons hooked into Dainty's bow, securing her into place. She jolted to a stop suddenly, sending her crew tumbling forward.

Jim gripped his wheel, his eyes cast across the dirty, pirate ship to where the blue demon stood high and mighty, sword pointed and her shout loud over the masses.

"Prepare to board!"

And there was nothing Jim could do to stop them.

"Gather your weapons! Prepare for combat!" he could only warn his people.

Ropes swung and pirate feet landed.

Snarls, swords and pistols.

Jim dove for his weapon box, reaching for a pistol but the boot kicked it from his hand, sending it skittering across the deck.

Jim glanced up into the leering face of the blue demon, backing, with hands raised as the sword found its way to the juicy pulse in his throat.

"Master Hawkins," she said with an amused sneer. "How ironic that you decide to return to the scene of the crime. See what you did to my lovely home?"

Jim said nothing, licking his dry lips. The lump in his throat he had trouble swallowing... and the itch!

His skin felt like it was crawling!

Elizabeth, noticing this, stepped forward out of the way of the bright, moonlight that now shone upon them. The moon shifted, ever so silently across the sky and out from hiding behind the broken planet.

"Ahhh!" Jim staggered forward, his head felt like it was going to explode!

His skin was changing colour. Eyes twisting, bones grinding. Flesh became scales.

And all the whilst, Elizabeth watched on, her scowl now a twisted grin.

"HURRRUUHHHHHH!!" moments later and the Dragon's roar bellowed over the sounds of battle. "HURRRRHHH!"

Pirates and crew alike stopped, might fight. Bewilderment and horror evident on their faces.

"Beast!" The pirate captain ordered, pointing with her sword. "Destroy this ship!"

"HURRRUUHHHHHH!"

The dragon's tail swished this way and that, destroying everything in his path. The great fireball erupted from his mouth, setting Dainty ablaze.

"Men! Round up the prisoners!"

The battle was sort and fierce. But this time, the advantage was not on Dainty's side.

Edmond and Suzie fought back to back with Onyx and Dolphy. B.E.N swung on the ropes, dropping his heavy, metallic body down upon any unsuspecting pirate.

Fire and ship shards sprayed everywhere.

Pirates kept appearing, swords and pistols flashing until there was simply too many of them.

The moon shifted, its light slowly disappearing behind an asteroid and gradually the dragon began to shrink.

Moments later and Jim hit the deck, panting heavily upon his hands and knees.

He could do nothing as the pirate captain's laugh shrilled over him. Watching on as his crew, one by one were taken. Hands bound and kicking and screaming they were dragged from the ship.

"Grab the boy!" Elizabeth's order sounded and all at once, the great panther appeared before him, rope and shackles on hand.

Jim rolled but Witchpanter was quick and grabbed at his arms, wrenching him back to his feet.

The rope came around his wrists and again around his neck.

The panther showed no mercy as he brutally dragged Jim down the stairs and to the main deck.

He found himself shoved up against Suzie and Edmond who embraced one another tightly through their bonds.

Planks fell and formed bridges over to the Walrus.

Jim, from the corner of his eye caught the bicker that went on between Dolphy and a pirate. With tooth and claw she fought at the pirate's attempts to bound her. Her boot kicked him in the shin and teeth bit into his fingers. She broke free, sliding across the deck but the pirate was quickly upon her and in a snarl of aggravation he whipped out his pistol.

"Dolphy!" Jim screamed, somehow managing to wrench himself from the grips of his captor.

He staggered, shoving the girl out of the path of the pistol just as it fired...

Jim's knees hit the deck.

A pulse bounded loudly in his head, drowning out the bloody cries of battle.

He swallowed... his eyes falling from the steaming wound in his chest to the faces that watched on... screaming at him... Dolphy struggled at her captors... fought to reach him... the blood curdling look of horror upon her face.... the dark form stood over him...

Then the deck came rushing up to meet him...

-----

"Fool!" Elizabeth howled as she watched the boy's body hit the deck. That incompetent fool had just cost her a valuable asset.

And for that he would die.

Before the pirate knew it, her sword flashed and he was missing his head.

Elizabeth kicked at the boy's side but it was useless... Jim Hawkins was dead.

"Dump the bodies overboard."


	25. Chapter 25

"Heave!... Ho!...Heave!... Ho!"

Jim snapped awake, his body bolting upright.

Dizzy, he spiralled out of control as workers, men and women tugged at ropes that raised the sails. The ancient ship creaked and groaned on its endless journey through the Ethrium.

A song buzzed through the sails.

"Heave!... Ho!... Heave!... Ho!..." the men hummed in their rhythmic chant.

Where was he? Where was this place? How did he get here?

The gunshot rang through his mind and in an instant he tore off his shirt, checking himself over for the wound... but there was nothing there...

How was this even possible?

A shadow fell over him. A figure tall and strong.

The captain stood with his hands upon his hips and a smirk wide upon his face. A smirk he'd only read about in story books...

Flabbergasted, the name of the impossible seemed to tumble from Jim's mouth.

"Captain... Turner?"

The Captain gave a nod, allowing the boy a moment to let his eyes trail across the ship... at the men who worked tirelessly and the sails that seemed to endlessly fly them despite the fact that the solar winds had faded.

He was aboard the Flying Dutchman... which also meant...

Jim's heat sank.

He was dead.

"There is someone that wants to see you," William Turner didn't let the boy dwell on that thought as he directed Jim's gaze to a man who stood quietly in the shadows.

Jim didn't need to take a second glance... he knew who it was...

His heart skipped a beat.

"Hello Jim," the figure shifted from the shadows.

The blue, inquiring eyes that watched him beneath messy, fat chunks of hair that hung over his face.

Jim's throat was tight, his head dizzy all over again as the man who he hadn't seen since he was a little boy greeted him.

"Dad," was all he was able to muster.

Leland Hawkins had tears in his eyes. Hell, the last time he'd cried was... well he couldn't recall... he hadn't even cried at his own death... but the sight of that boy...

"Jim... I am so sorry." It was all he could think of to say. "For everything."

The boy... no... the young man stood, his chest heaving...

"Dad. Why did you go?"

How could Leland answer that? Nothing could justify what he'd done.

He could only swallow, holding his head low.

"What I did to you and your mother was... unforgivable. There is nothing that I regret more than..." he swallowed, unable to finish his sentence. "I understand if you can never forgive me James. Just understand that I love you, son."

The boy's eyes watched him... searched him. Great pools of blue that threatened to swallow him whole and drown him.

"I miss you, Dad."

The boy's embrace was unexpected but seemed to shatter the very fabric of space and time. Leland let himself sink into his son's arms. And in that moment the only thing he realised of Jim was forgiveness.

"What is to become..." Jim struggled, digging his head into his father's shoulder. "...of me?"

"This isn't your time, Jim," Leland answered. "I'm calling in a favour." He chuckled lightly, and allowed the boy to straighten before he gave him a playful nudge on the chin. "Let's just say I have friends in high places and leave it at that."

Captain Turner was behind him again, his shadow long and endless.

The captain gave a signalling nod to Leland, his crewman.

"The star's rays are beginning to fade, our window is closing, Leland."

Leland nodded, his gaze falling upon his son again.

"Tell your mother I love her and I miss her."

Jim didn't understand.

He went to inquire but then realised that he had no voice.

The world around him... it was beginning to fade.

His father's face... drifting away.

"I love you, son." His father's voice rang in his ears until his mind started to feel heavy and eventually... he drifted off...

"Man overboard!" The yell was loud and rang clear across the morning breeze.  
Sarah snapped awake in her hammock, the instincts only known to a mother screaming her to her feet.

She struggled her way into boots and a coat before she hurried her way back up to the main deck.

Jaka and Aidee were already throwing the ropes... pulling the body onto the deck. He fell with a loud thud upon the planks.

"He still has a pulse."

Jaka pumped at his chest, slapping him in the face and turning him onto his side.

"Jim!" fighting the loafing forms that attempted to stop her, Sarah immediately dashed to his side, her wail loud and desperate. Her son!

She grabbed at him, shook him. Begged him to his sensors.

The boy gave a cough, choking up his own tongue.

His eyes blinked open in the bright, morning sunlight before rolling back into his head. His head rolled to the side.

"Jim!! James!!" Still, Sarah struggled to revive him, her face awash with tears.  
The hands grabbed at her, pulling her back.

Jaka wrenched her to her feet and Sarah found herself landing into a chest of fur.

"He is going to be alright." His purr was soothing and his heartbeats relaxed her.

The alien's hand stroked the back of her head, refusing to let her go until his crew had managed to place the boy into a stretcher and cart him away to the sickbay.

"He will be alright. I promise."


	26. Chapter 26

The setting sun was bright on his face. Jim's eyes scrunched, slowly rolling open. He blinked blindly in the sunlight, pulling himself upright in the bed he'd been placed in.

Where was he...?

A woman slept with her head down in a chair beside him. Wearing dirty, oil drenched overalls and boots she looked visibly uncomfortable as her head lolled downward.

Wait... he knew that woman...

"Mom?"

The woman snapped awake, clutching her cramped neck. Her glance fell upon Jim and she had to gasp, one hand clasping her open mouth.

"Jim!"

And in an instant she was on her feet, grabbing her son up into a hug that verged on back breaking.

Through tears they reunited before finally Jim pulled back.

"This is going to sound nuts, Mom, but Dad says hi."

The woman could only smile at her son, unable to resist squeezing him again.

Sarah allowed Jim the privacy to dress before they both headed together back up to the main deck.

Jim glanced about the strange, oil smelling ship that chugged and churned despite the fact that they were idling in space.

His eyes locked onto a sad and lonely figure leaning upon the rail, puffing at his pipe. An image already well ingrained in Jim's mind.

Jim's shadow fell upon him and the old pirate spun, his eyes wide with surprise and relief.

"Jimbo."

Silver's embrace was warm and inviting, a smile on his face as bright as the sun.

"We were afraid you'd be feeding the Galaxy Fishies, lad."

Jim chuckled, letting his old mentor go.

"It takes a lot more than a swim in space to get rid of me. It's good to see you again, Silver."

He half smiled before the impact of Elizabeth's gunshot hit him. Quickly, Jim reached a hand under his shirt but all there was to show for it, was a tiny scar barely visible in the fading sunlight.

"My crew," he went to say but the bleak look on the captain's face as he approached stopped him.

"By the looks of it, Elizabeth has taken them all down to the planet. We found your ship adrift in space but no sign of them. We may already be too late."

"There has to be a way to reach them-" Jim fought but Jaka cut him off.

"Elizabeth's men are brutal and come in hoards, in case you haven't noticed. We'll be slaughtered before we even reach them."

Jim however, wasn't convinced. He bolted for a life raft, untying one of its ropes.  
"What are you doing?" Jaka came bounding up to him, going to pull him away but the Cyborg's hand slammed down upon Jaka's shoulder.

"Let him be, Jaka. Do what you have to for your crew, I'm going with him."

---

The cave was winding and endless. Part rock and part machine, it seemed to press in on them from every direction. Single file and bound in fetters Dainty's crew stepped slowly through this horrible passage from hell. Then to make matters worse, the tunnel widened suddenly and became a thin ledge that seemed to overlook a bottomless pit beside them. One slip and... well...one could only imagine the consequence.

A loud wind howled up through the chasm, sending chills and shivers down spines. They began to walk at a gradual, downward slope.

Edmond gripped the hand of Suzie in front of him, ever afraid of losing her. He swallowed, blinking away the stars in his eyes. He couldn't believe this was possibly the end of them... and Jim... and what of Suzie? Was this how they would be spending their final moments together?

"S...Suzie?" his voice was a hoarse whisper, ever afraid of rousing the interests of those that lead them.

The girl's head turned to the side, an eye glancing in his direction.

"Suzie, I love you."

The girl smiled, her eyes sad and empty.

"I love you too, Edmond."

They walked... more silence.

"Suzie?"

"Yeah?"

"If we get out of this..." Edmond smiled. "And I manage to kill that pirate who stole the ring off of me. Will you marry me?"

The girl fell silent and moments passed. Edmond's heat skipped, now making its way into his throat. He couldn't see her expression... it was too dark.

Her head turned again, this time with tears in her eyes.

"You really feel that way?" she asked him. "Even though I'm... I can't..."

"I don't care that you can't walk without your gears. I love you Suzie. I want to spend forever with you."

Shackles and fetters couldn't stop the girl from spinning and diving into the arms of Edmond, she kissed him with the passion of their possible last moments together.

"Of course I'll marry you."

Pirates stopped, pulling their swords at this new commotion and the girl quickly spun, getting back into line... but yet she couldn't seem to wipe that smile from her face...

---

Jim's feet landed lightly on the deck, careful so as not to waken the pirate who snored loudly at his post. Not that it mattered anyway because the moment Jaka's heavy form landed, the pirate was reeling to his feet. That was when Jaka pulled his pistol.

Bam!

The pirate hit the deck.

The rest of Elizabeth's security soon followed after him as pirates found themselves ambushed by Silver and Aidee.

In the meanwhile and with the help of young Pell, Jim found his way into Elizabeth's private cabin.

It was a mess, which Pell had to stick her nose at. "The woman looses me for a little while and this is what happens?"

Jim smirked, making his way across to the captain's desk but only stopped short as he watched the Atlantian make her way to a locked cupboard and blast it open with a pistol from Elizabeth's collection.

All at once, the room seemed to illuminate a deep blue, as if they'd left the darkness of space and splashed down into the ocean.

The girl pulled a bracelet from the cupboard, placing it lightly onto her wrist. Its single stone was what caused the strange lighting before, as if to recognise its master, its light faded and settled.

"Is that a-"

"An Atlantian stone? Yes. And it's mine." Pell finished Jim's sentence for him.

Jim was mystified. Those stones were only things he'd read about in story books. Mermaids were bound to them to protect them. If taken, well then that meant you had yourself your own personal slave.

"Elizabeth used it to control you." His statement was a-matter-of-fact. "I do know you. I remember you. We have met before. I was drowning and you saved my life."  
The girl nodded, her lips finally cracking into a half smile. "You were my first kiss... so to speak."

But before he could dwell on that any further she directed Jim back to his mission by pointing him to Elizabeth's desk. There on it sat a sphere not unlike the map he used to get to Treasure Planet originally.

"My map replica." Jim's eyes scrunched as he picked it from the table, inspecting it carefully.

What did Elizabeth want with this?

There was a book full of names alongside plans and diagrams of the planet from the inside out.

She was planning on rebuilding the planet?

"But that's impossible," he exclaimed to no one but himself. "It took thousands of slaves to build the original planet and hundreds of years. Flint had them all buried alive when he was finished with the slaves."

"Well it looks as though Elizabeth is starting her collection with your crew," said Pell. "It wouldn't surprise me for her to at least attempt something like that. She lives to make her father proud. Even if it means taking on an endeavour as insane as this."

Jim toyed with the map in his hands, the words of his father coming to mind.

"She wants me to rebuild her map," he whispered. "Just like my grandfather."


	27. Chapter 27

The cave posed little if any light, making Jim's tread uneasy. He was aware of a wall to his right which he took advantage of by feeling down it with his hands. Because he was also well aware of the seemingly endless pit that that was to his left.

The slope seemed to end suddenly on a cavern floor. Jim almost stumbled forward at the sudden change in terrain as what was once dirt became a metal floor. The floor felt warm and familiar under foot indicating to Jim that they had reached what had once been the central mechanism of the planet.

Silver, Pell, Jaka and Aidee stopped behind him, their careful eyes taking in the darkness of this place.

The sound of voices reached Jim's ears and he turned his head in the direction of a chamber that came off of the one they stood in.

He signalled the others forward, dimming his torch so as not to rouse the interest of pirates.

And as they moved forward, the flickering light of lanterns played shadows of prisoners bound in chains lined up in rows of twos and threes. Each one stared on, lifeless eyes watching the empty space before them.

Jim approached the first captive, tapping a hand on his head. He was made up of pure stone.

"The lines go on for ages." Silver pointed, allowing Jim's eyes to follow down the great cavern. "What is this?"

"I think these are Flint's planet builders," said Jim.

"So they weren't buried alive?... they were turned into statues?" Aidee piped from behind as she joined Jim in tapping a hand on the statue. "But how?"

All eyes turned on Pell who stood silently to the side.

She nodded. "By use of a magical stone of sorts-"

"The terracotta stone," Jim finished. "The one Dolphy was talking about. Flint stole it from her home town and used it on his prisoners. So that was how he was able to control such huge numbers of people."

Pell looked sickened. "These people have been here for over a hundred years. Everyone they knew in the free world is now dead and gone."

Jim's face took on a serious frown, especially as he found his way into another chamber. "And I think I know what Elizabeth wants to do with them, starting with my crew." He pointed. "She wants to rebuild the planet."

The chamber was smaller, allowing only enough room for Elizabeth's pirates and Dainty's crew. There they stood bound and chained just as the statues had been. An audience to Elizabeth and a fire pit. In the pit sat five branding irons which Jim had a were about to be used on his friends.

"Bring the girl that is responsible for killing my map maker." Elizabeth's order echoed off the cavern walls.

Dolphy soon found herself shoved forward. Staggering, she fell to her knees at the feet of the Pirate Captain. The hands of Witchpanther grabbed at her arms, bringing them forward and her sleeves rolled back. The girl bucked, trying to struggle from his firm hold on her but he was just too strong.

The branding iron was suddenly hovering over her head, the alien skull and planet rings glowing a deep orange.

She squinted, attempting in vain to wrench her wrist from the pirate's grip.

Jim didn't even give himself the time to think and before anyone could stop him he was bolting at full pelt for the Pirate Captain.

Elizabeth barely had the time to react before the blast fired through the cavern, hitting the branding iron and sending it flying into the air.

Every man and woman in the cavern reeled, a united gasp sounding aloud and echoing off the stone walls. Was this really he? Or was this just an illusion?

"Hawkins!" Startled, the pirate stepped back, her hands automatically going to her holster.

Pirates stepped up but Jim's pistol soon after found itself aimed for spot between her eyes.

"It's me that you want, let them go." His voice was calm despite the gravity of the situation.

Unfortunately, this didn't seem to faze her as her startle turned into an amused growl.

"Why would I need to negotiate with you? You already belong to me?"

She lifted her hands high, as if to beckon something and suddenly the roof above them began to crumble. Those who found themselves standing in the wrong place either quickly dove out of the way or became the victims of the falling segment of rock.

All at once, the cavern shone with an intense silver blue. A bright, broken moon hovered over head.

Jim squinted in the moonlight, his arm coming up to cover his eyes as the pirate watched on expectantly.

Elizabeth stopped, hissing, her eyes wide with alarm. "What is the meaning of this?"

But this time it was Jim's turn to smile. He wiped a hand down an arm that no longer bore the curse's rash.

"I didn't cheat death. I died on board your ship. I'm free from your curse."

"How?" demanded Elizabeth but then it dawned on her and she answered her own question, spitting the name aloud as if it was an abomination. "Turner!"

"HWRRRRRRRRR!" the almighty roar caught everyone off guard.

People spun in time to watch the morphing, cyborg bear tear onto the scene. Silver hit the ground, gears whirring and warping under the pressure of his changing form.

Elizabeth cocked her head, somewhat amused. She watched on as startled by the old cyborg's changing, Jim's other friends leapt out from hiding.

She pointed, ordering the bear, who now stood under her complete control, "rip them limb from limb."

"No!" Jim's cry sounded aloud over the Pirate's order, he made a dash for the bear but the tiger that leapt from the darkness beat him to it.

Pell stepped up to Silver, snarling, stopping him from advancing on the others. The bear reared, a claw taking a swipe at the tiger but she backed, quickly keeping her distance.

Elizabeth however, could only laugh, a hand clutching her belly.

"So that's where you have been hiding, Pell," she said, undaunted by Pell's threatening nature. "Regardless, you are still mine, kill them, Pell."

"No, Pell! Defend them!" Jim countered the Pirate's order.

Elizabeth reeled, her eyes wide as the tiger, ignoring Elizabeth's order, continued to circle the bear. Her eyes turned on Jim, her scowl piercing and deadly.

The boy didn't even stop to comprehend, he just turned, wrenching Dolphy from Witchpanther's grip and bolted.

"Get him!!" Elizabeth's screech was what carried them on as they along with Jaka and Aidee skidded from the cavern and dove in amongst the terracotta slave army.

"Split up! Try and lose them!" Jim cried letting Dolphy go and allowing her to scoot in behind the statues as he headed back out into the open.

Silver, having managed to get around Pell, was already on him.

"Shi-" Jim reeled, his boots sliding across the metallic floors. He scrambled for the passage that lead them back to the surface, desperate to get the bear out of the moonlight that only seemed to follow them.

But the claw that swiped at his legs sent him tumbling to the floor and his pistol skittering away. Jim rolled and the bear was suddenly on top of him. Snarling.

"Silver!" he could only call, his plea desperate. "Silver! It's me! Jim! Wake up! Silver!" Fangs stopped just inches from his face. "Silver. We're buddies. You don't want to hurt me."

Panting... dark eyes watching... then just the slightest glimmer in his eye.

The bear backed off him.

Slowly, Jim pulled himself upright, his voice low and reassuring. "Don't let her control you, Silver. Listen to your heart. I need you, Silver. Help the slaves-"

BANG!

The shot was so loud that it made Jim jump.

The bear jolted suddenly, reeling as the gun shot sliced through his shoulder.

Elizabeth stepped up to them, pistol aimed, her eyes wide with fury and delirium and it seemed that she would stop at nothing to see him dead.

"First you steal my father's treasure and then you decide to take my slaves too? Prepare to meet your father, James. And this time, you won't be coming back. I'll make sure of that.

The pistol charged.

Unable to move, Jim could only watch as suddenly the bear reeled, blocking its path. But before he had the chance to swipe it from her hands the shot rang through the cavern.

Jim's ears buzzing.... the bear hit the ground.

"Silver!" Bursting to his feet, Jim dashed for the bear's side but Elizabeth was already recharging her pistol.

He had no other choice, he had to run.

---

Up and up and up Jim ran. The passage seemed so long and endless. Every muscle in Jim's body screamed at him to stop. But still he pushed himself forward. He could feel the pirate behind him, close on his heels. Hear the hum of her pistol's endless charge.

Jim staggered, tripping on rocks in his path. The darkness seemed to press in on him, chocking him... stealing the air that just didn't seem to want to trail into his lungs any longer.

BOOM! The ground just inches from his feet exploded, sending rock and metal flying in every direction. Jim staggered to the ground, his face hitting the dirt. It seemed to take him a painful eternity to pull himself upright again. But just then the press of something cold and hard made its way into his head.

Elizabeth stood over him, those bright, gleaming eyes the only things he could see in this darkness.

Her sneer was low toned and screamed for his blood. "Tell Leland I said hello."

The shadow appeared from nowhere, knocking Elizabeth off balance and sending her pistol spiralling down into the abyss of darkness below them.

Elizabeth teetered on her feet, her startled gaze turning upon the golden, glowing eyes of the tiger. Arms windmilling... there was nothing done as gravity eventually won and the Pirate was sent tumbling back over the ledge...

Jim just lay there, his head hitting the dirt as Pell nuzzled him, pressuring him to climb onto her back. She carried him back down to the bottom of the cavern where there Jim's crew were already working on overtaking the remainder of Elizabeth's pirates.

The dark form on the ground grabbed his attention.

"Silver!" Jim gave a gasp, getting off the tiger's back and hurrying to his side.

The bear was gone and in its place was the old cyborg.

"Jimbo..." his voice trailed, cracking.

"Silver. Hang in here. Help is coming." Though both seemed to know otherwise.

A metallic had reached out, touching the boy's face.

"Yer gots the makings of something great in ya." He smiled, though his eyes were distant and sad. "Tell your mother, goodbye for me. Lad." He swallowed. "And don't yer ever let anyone tie down your sails..."

"Silver, no..."

There was nothing Jim could do as he watched him drift off into a dreamless sleep. The cyborg's eyes closed, his head gently falling back to the ground...

Slowly, figures appeared behind the boy. Hands pressed on his shoulder, warm and comforting.

Jim stood, his eyes awash with tears that he just didn't want to wipe away. Battle wrecked and dirty they hugged him. Sad and yet blessed to be alive...


	28. Chapter 28

The evening was warm and inviting. A light, sea breeze lazily drifted through the old city.

A thin jacket or shawl was all one needed to feel comfortable as the songs of joy and melody chimed on through the night.

The celebration that carried on through the evening was none other than the wedding of Edmond and Suzie.

And what a celebration it was. Jim laughed, danced and clapped along with his fellow guests. Celebrating a bond of union that not even the gods themselves could tear apart.

Having safely returned to Port Royal, Jim was able to hand over the terracotta stone as well as the location of Flint's lost slaves. Finally, they would be free.

Honours were given, but to Jim, these seemed to be of least importance when compared to what he celebrated this particular evening.

The figure ducking out from the party grabbed his attention, catching only the brief wave of her carrot orange hair.

Quickly putting down his drink, he hurried to catch her.

"Pell!" he called out to her down the old, wooden deck of the great ballroom.

The girl halted, spinning on her heels, finally allowing Jim the chance to catch up to her.

"Where are you going? The partying is only just starting."

Pell cast him a sad smile, her gaze finding its way across the starry night's sky.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"You can travel with us," pushed Jim, eager not to see her go. "You're welcome to be part of my crew." He chuckled. "This is the second time you saved my life. It's the least I can do to repay you."

"You saved mine too." A hand toyed with the bracelet on her wrist. "It's a tempting offer but I need to keep moving."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Perhaps." She gave him a grin that more-or-less told him they would cross paths. "Somewhere along the lines, no doubt. In the meanwhile, there is someone who needs you."

She pointed him through rosy, glass windows at the figure who gently swayed and clapped in time to the music.

"Goodbye, James." And with a kiss to the cheek, Pell disappeared into the night.

Slowly stepping back into the hall, Jim watched her from across the party. She had a flower in her hair and a lovely, crimson dress that seemed to make her eyes sparkle.

How had he not noticed her before? She was... stunning.

Jim downed the remainder of his wine, fixing his posture and running a quick hand through his hair.

And through a nervous swagger, he approached her with a smile and an extended hand.

"Care to dance, my lady?"

A smile tugged at her cheeks, her eyes giving him a suspicious raise of the eyebrow.

Jim bowed, kissing her hand before blowing formalities out of the window and let out a shy chuckle.

"I don't do 'Prince Charming' very well," he laughed at himself, fumbling over his own words.

"It's ok, Prince Charming never interested me much, anyway." Dolphy chuckled, taking his hand. "I would love to dance."

The evening was just perfect.

And Jim could have been forgiven for mistaking that all was right with the world.

That was until the shadow approached him from behind, the great block of cement interrupting their dance.

"Young, James. If you may, it is a matter of urgency that I speak with you," said Onyx.

Jim followed him to a small back room, one that seemed seldom visited as dust coated the walls and floors.

"I have just spoken with the Royal Navy and those of the Academy. It is in regards to the piracy charges that have been placed against you. I have tried to negotiate but they seem adamant that you should have brought back the treasure from Treasure Planet with you. They accuse you of coveting it."

"What?"

"Your final hearing is scheduled for the coming week. You must leave this place this evening."


	29. Chapter 29

**Two weeks later:**

The morning air was crisp at the Academy. Birds greeted the sunlight after a chilly night. It was a scene if peace and serenity in gardens so lavish that it took an army of gardeners to keep them.

The serenity was only interrupted by the heated argument that erupted from one of the lecture.

Amelia paced the floorboards, her ears back and her tail flicking in aggravation.

Jim had failed to bring home the treasure from Treasure Planet.

And for that, he was scheduled to die. Even after everything he had gone through... it should have redeemed him, but yet the governing council would not hear of it. It was an outrage!

Bound in handcuffs, they had already escorted him from off the premises and into the courtyard of the naval barracks.

He had a choice: a hanging or a shooting.

Jim opted for the shooting, the same way in which he'd died, originally. He'd also opted not to have a blindfold.

And as they watched him, he seemed so calm...

"Ready!" The call rang out through the courtyard. "Aim!"

"Cease fire!"

Jim opened his eyes, only just realising that he'd closed them, his heart skipping beats on end.

The guns that once aimed were now brought back, troops making way for the figure that slowly and gracefully stepped up to him.

"Qu... Queen Ankhesen."

The gasp rang out through his audiences, wails of alarm now becoming a suspenseful silence as her representative, the scarred General addressed the crowds.

"I hereby decree by order of the Queen that all charges placed against James P Hawkins be dropped, effective as of immediately."

The sigh that rang out through Jim's audience could not even begin to reach the height of his relief right then.

The General ordered Jim's release and as they unbound him, he was suddenly mobbed by family and friends from all directions.

The Hawkins name was cleared.

Somewhere in the confusion, the gentle figure of the Queen approached Jim, his family and friends separating from him immediately.

"Congratulations, James." She smiled, her voice as gentle as the morning breeze.

She slipped an envelope into his hands.

"Accept this as my appreciation for your efforts in saving the lives of countless individuals."

And with that, she and her escort disappeared back into the crowds.

~*~

"So how does it feel to cheat death again, Jim?" Delbert watched him over his spectacles, handing him a plate of potato mash.

Jim accepted the plate, slopping a spoonful of it onto his plate and passing it along.

"I gotta admit... it feels good to be alive." His smiled extended across the table, his eyes meeting those of his mother.

They were red and raw as she had only just managed to stop crying. She looked as though she'd aged years in a matter of hours. But she was finally beginning to settle once again.

"I'm told that the moment Queen Ankhesen heard about the order for my execution, she immediately went about having me pardoned. "

Amelia gave a chuckle. "It does pay to have friends in high places. So what are your plans now, James? Will you be able to finish your exams?"

Jim's grin was wide. "I don't need to. Queen Ankhesen fired the Academy's governing members. Then the Academy's new representatives passed me and offered me a new job. They're opening up a new division that they want me to head."

Amelia gave a snort. "A desk job would never suit you."

But Jim hadn't finished speaking yet.

"I'll be a relic re-locator. Once I'm trained up, I'll be travelling to all parts of the Galaxy."

"Wow! Jim! That's amazing!" Dolphy just next to him spoke for the first time that evening. "Congratulations."

"Its wonderful news, isn't it." Sarah had to agree.

Talk started with regards to Jim's bright and new future that lay ahead of him. Already he'd faced more adventures awarded to most people in a lifetime. They were sure this would only be the beginning.

"And what about you, Dolphy?"

The question was unexpected and caught her off guard.

The girl stopped, her eyes darting in every direction. Jim had invited her to come to Montressor with him... but yes indeed, what was she going to do?

"I...I..." she went to say.

"She will be staying in the Benbow for the moment. I could use an extra kitchen hand." Sarah winked, filling in for her. "That is until you get established. Now that Jim's friends are married, I'm sure he is going to appreciate having you around."

"That would be awesome." Before he could think, Jim blurted then went an instant shade of red. "To have you around, that is..."

The table laughed, the adults watching the two youths giving each other shy glances.

Yes, it was a time for new beginnings.

And for the first time in a long time, Jim could feel at peace with himself once again.

His attention fell onto a photo on the mantle.... the figure that smiled back at him... eyes showing that of a proud father.

And finally, Jim could feel something that he thought he never would... forgiveness.

"I love you too, dad."

-----

Author's note:

ok... I wasn't going to save the final chapters for Winne to write but I started to get a lot of requests from people, so in brief, here they are. No doubt, Winnie will do a muuuch better job at finishing the story!

For JimXDolphy fans, I have started another fic exclusively about them (with the input of Dolphy).  
That can be found on my DA gallery or under this profile too. It's called: "The Forefathers"

Other than that, I'm going to get into editing this and Winnie, when she can, will be rewriting a few chapters too.  
Many thanks for everyone for taking an interest in this story. Seriously, it would have never happened without your support.  
Also, many thanks to everyone who 'donated' their original characters to let us play around with. It was lots of fun!!

Hopefully I'll see ya'll over at the new Forefathers fic! :)!


End file.
